Our Dates Together
by amk8930
Summary: My second Fanfict. It's a continuation of: Our Future: Just the Two of Us. Faithshipping with Yusei X Akiza. Each Chapter is a new date that Yusei and Akiza have. The dates start after Chapter 5 of the last story.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter. It's a continuation of: Our Romance: Just the Two of Us. All the events happen after the last chapter. This is going to be, for the moment, only dates that Yusei and Akiza have. I might make continuation of the same date, but I'm not sure.

Note: I'm terrible at movie titles and movie ideas. Bear with me.

Yusei knew that, once Akiza and he had straightened things out, it was time for him to keep his weekly promise. He got done working on his D-Wheel and phoned Akiza.

"So, Akiza, what should we do this week?"

"Well, Leo and Luna were going to watch a movie tonight, so maybe we should join them."

"What? I though it was just going to be the two of us! Won't Leo and Luna be breaking our time together?"

"No, because Leo and Luna will go to bed about 9:30. So, we can put in another movie and watch that movie together. Plus, we could watch over them. It's like a two for one."

"Okay, what time should we come over?"

"I think they were going to start at 7. So, there movie should finish by the time they normally go to bed."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up."

Later, once Yusei picked Akiza up, they headed over to Leo and Luna's.

"Come on in you guys," Luna said. "Leo's just popping popcorn, so we can start right now if you want."

"Sure, that sounds good," Akiza said. "Hey Leo! Are you ready with the popcorn?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming."

"Leo, would stop eating all the popcorn? Save some for the rest of us," Luna shouted.

"What? We got plenty! Besides, you think I can eat this big bowl all by myself?"

"Well, you did eat 4 hot dogs at the WRGP," Yusei said. "I could tell you weren't feeling too good after that."

The all sat down on the couch and Luna put in the movie. There were pillows and blankets for them to rest on. Akiza and Yusei sat next to each other with a blanket around them.

Leo and Luna sat on pillows on the floor.

The first movie was about a young duelist, trying to make it to the world of professional dueling. He was years younger than his competitors, but he played like true veteran. After breaking his arm, he has to recover in time, for the chance to win the World Championship.

Yusei, Akiza, and Luna ad seen the movie a couple of times. However, Leo had seen the movie more than a dozen times. He could pronounce most of the lines and even started acting out some of the scenes.

"Leo, you're so annoying! Can't you let us watch the movie without you looking like a dork," Luna shouted.

"Hey! If I can do almost every line in this movie, they should cast me for the sequel! I got to practice if I want to audition!"

"Leo, there are so many things wrong with what you just said. One, you can't audition for the part. Two, you aren't a good actor. Three, why would they give a guy, without any major acting experience, a part in the sequel."

"Hey! I could be an extra."

"Oooh! An extra!" She claps sarcastically.

"Quiet down you two. We want to see the rest," Yusei suggested.

The movie ended about 9:30, just as Akiza thought.

"Well, Leo, we should be getting to bed. Yusei, Akiza, do you guys want to stay over?"

"Sure Luna. That would be great," Akiza said.

"Okay. Good night you guys," she said.

"Yeah! Good night you guys," Leo said, drowsily.

"Goodnight," Akiza and Yusei responded.

Once they were out of sight, Yusei slipped a movie out of his jacket. It was called: Two Duelists in Love. It was about two duelists that were in love, but had to go to two different dueling tournaments, in different parts of the world. They wouldn't see each other for a few months. As they dueled, they sent letters to one another. However, one of them gets hurt and the other has to decide if they stay and duel in the Championship duel of a lifetime or go to visit the other, in the hospital.

Yusei and Akiza snuggled up together in the blanket. Every once in a while, Akiza would look up and see the man that she loved so much. Yusei would just give her the kind, gentle smile, which made her heart race.

"You know Yusei; your life is sort of like a story. You grew up in the Satellite and then came back to win the Fortune Cup. Did you ever think about having a movie made after you?"

"Akiza, why would people want to see a movie about some dumb Satellite guy? People still don't always treat me the same you know."

Leo and Luna heard the conversation and tip-toed to the top of the stairs. They saw Akiza and Yusei on the couch.

"Hey, where did that movie come from? We don't have that one! I want to go see it," Leo exclaimed.

"No," Luna tugged on his pajamas, "Stay here and let's listen to what they're talking about."

"I know, people are still scared of me and my powers. However, I think people will always be like that. No matter how much you try, there will always be people that don't like you or disagree with you."

Akiza looked down at the floor. Yusei hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay. I never have seen you as a monster and I never will. You bring a smile to my face when I see you. You're so nice, kind, and well," Yusei blushed, "beautiful."

"Oh Yusei." Akiza looked up, leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Even though they had done it before, it still made Yusei blush.

"Yusei, you're so cute when you blush like that." Yusei blushed even redder.

"Hey! What are they doing! I can't see," Leo whispered. "Ow! Leo! You just bonked me in the head." She gives him a slight push. "Hey! I didn't mean to do it."

While Leo and Luna argued.

"I love you Yusei."

"Well, I love you two." They leaned in and gave a passionate, moaning, tongue kiss.

As they stopped kissing, Akiza closed her eyes and put her head on Yusei's neck. Yusei closes his eyes and they smile happily.

"Oh! Thanks a lot Leo! Now I just missed something! The last thing I heard was Akiza telling Yusei about him being cute while blushing. They were looking at each other and now they're leaning on each other."

"What? They probably just said, "I love you Yusei. Oh, I love you Akiza." What's there to miss? Besides, we at least saw the other part of it."

"Yeah, but still, let's go back to bed."

It was about midnight and Akiza was getting sleepy. She rested her head on Yusei. Yusei grabbed the remote and they both feel asleep.

The next morning Leo and Luna got dressed and quietly went downstairs.

"They're still sleeping, so don't make any noise," Luna said.

Yusei and Akiza were still asleep, in almost the exact same position they were when Leo and Luna left.

"Aw! They look so cute like that! I'm going to take a picture."

Luna spotted the camera on a table next to the couch. She made sure the flash was off and took two pictures, just to be safe. She quietly walked back to Leo and showed him. Suddenly, Yusei's head leaned back on the sofa, so he was facing the ceiling. He started snoring very loudly. Akiza, almost as in response, started snoring, but not nearly as loud as Yusei.

"No way! This is going to be funny! I got to take a picture of this!"

Leo took the camera from his sister. He then took two pictures of the two and then hit another button the camera. He walked back to Luna and they both giggled at the photos.

Akiza woke up a few minutes later and Yusei did the same. They noticed Leo and Luna trying to find something to make for breakfast.

"Oh here you guys let us help," Akiza said.

She noticed the camera lying on the counter. "Hey you guys, is this you camera?"

"Yeah! Oh wait!" Luna tried to run over to them.

"What's this? Is this a picture of Yusei and me?"

"Uh, yeah. I took it this morning. I hope you're not mad."

"Mad? Why would we be mad," Yusei said, "I really like that picture. Could I get one to put in a frame?"

"Me too," Akiza said.

"Sure," Luna smiled, "As soon as were done with breakfast, I'll put it on our computer. Then, I'll print you both a copy."

"Thanks Luna! That'd be great," Yusei said.

"Hey, what's this?" Akiza went another picture ahead. It was the pictures Leo took.

"Why's my mouth open so wide?"

"Why's my head so far back?"

The three of them stared at Leo. "Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Leo did take that one," Luna said.

"Hey, there's something else." Akiza hit a button and video of the two snoring started playing. Akiza and Yusei blushed.

"Do I snore that loud," Yusei asked.

"Yes. I've heard you do that a bunch of times," Leo said.

"I didn't think I snored," said Akiza.

"Well you do," said Luna, "I think everyone does."

After a few seconds of watching the video Akiza starts to laugh at Yusei. He starts to laugh and they all started laughing.

For once, Leo's joke had made them all smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. I know many people aren't reviewing. However, I'll keep writing in hopes that someone likes my work.

A week later, it was starting to get really hot outside. The humidity was high and Yusei couldn't go out and ride his D-Wheel. He spent a lot of his time inside with his Satellite friends and visited Leo and Luna often. They would usually duel inside, but he couldn't wait for Akiza and him to have another date.

Akiza wanted to get outside, because being stuck inside was tiresome. When she called Yusei's home number, he didn't answer. So, she called his cell phone.

Leo, Luna, and Yusei were stuck cleaning out their apartment. As Yusei was cleaning the kitchen floor, he dried his hands off and picked up his phone.

"Yusei, I'm bored. Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Uh, I'm kind of busy helping Leo and Luna clean their apartment. Maybe tomorrow then."

"Okay, but if you need help, I could come over, if you want."

"Sure, that'd be great."

Once Akiza got to the apartment, Leo and Yusei were cleaning out the living room. Akiza rang the doorbell and Luna answered. "Akiza," she gave her a hug, "It's so nice to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I called Yusei and he thought you guys needed some help. I never though Yusei cleaned anything. After all, I've seen his bedroom."

"Well, you're just in time! Leo and Yusei are trying to clean out the living room. Hey how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing just fine," Leo responded. He opened up the vacuum cleaner and dust flew all over him.

Akiza and Luna laughed.

"Well, after that, I guess you guys could use some help," Akiza said.

As they cleaned the apartment, Leo and Luna noticed that Akiza and Yusei were very clumsy when they worked together. Then, they would laugh awkwardly and say something, like, "I meant to do that." They also noticed their faces were red.

Once they were done, they all sat on the couch and rested. Luna finally asked, "What's with you two? You guys were very clumsy and you're faces were all red today? Look, they still are!"

Yusei and Akiza looked at each other. "I didn't think we were all that clumsy around each other," Yusei said.

"What about the dust pan that was full of dirt? You dropped it when Akiza asked if you if there was anything else that needed cleaning."

"Uh…my hands were sweating."

"Yusei, you're wearing gloves!"

"So, is there something wrong with me wearing gloves? Anyways, you weren't perfect either." Yusei was trying to avoid the "love subject" again.

"Yusei, you and Akiza really like each other. However, very few people seem to notice it. Why don't you like to tell people that you're a couple? It seems like you're Satellite friends wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Well, yeah, they probably would."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since Jack and Carly have been together, Jack's been getting a lot of heat. Especially from Crow. So, I don't want the same heat from them."

"Come on Yusei. Isn't it easier to let your friends know than keeping it a secret?"

"It's easy to keep a secret. After all, how much do people really see me and Akiza together?"

Akiza's cell phone rang. Once she was done answering, she told them she has to go to dinner. Yusei walked her to the door. Leo and Luna just stayed on the couch. They didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Remember tomorrow Yusei. Can you pick me up by 10?"

"Sure thing."

"You're the best." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. She runs out the door.

Leo and Luna walk up. Yusei's face is all red.

"Still think you can keep that secret," Leo asked.

The next day, Yusei got to Akiza's house at 10:15. "Why were you so late," she asked.

"Sorry. It's just that after yesterday, with all the cleaning, I thought I'd pick up after myself."

"Aww. Yusei was a big boy picked up his things," Akiza teased him.

"C'mon, let's go to the mall," Yusei said.

When they got to the mall, Akiza and Yusei couldn't help but notice all the swimwear that was on sale.

"Yusei, can you look for some of these things?"

She gives him a list:

Sunscreen

Beach towels

Sunglasses

Swimsuit

"Wait, is this last one for me or you," he asked.

"Well, for the both of us. I'm going to go get a swimsuit, but while I look, you can get these things. Once you're done, you can look for one for yourself."

"How come you get all this time to pick a swimsuit and I don't?"

"Because Yusei, I'm a lady. Ladies are picky about their clothing, especially swimsuits. Besides, all a man needs for a swimsuit is swim trunks. That doesn't take very long. Besides I'm looking for two swimsuits anyways."

"Why two?"

"Well, one's for today and one's for," she pauses "Well, a special occasion."

Yusei groaned. "Fine, we can go to the beach today." Yusei was curious what the "special occasion" meant.

Once he got the first three things on the list, he looked at swimming trunks. Yusei was surprised by the different colors and designs. He thought the easiest one to pick was a black one with white and gray lines down the side. He tried it on and then looked for Akiza.

Akiza already had bought her swimsuits and was waiting for him outside the women's area.

"Wow that was fast," Yusei said, "Can I see them?"

"No, you'll see one today and the other later."

Akiza paid for the swim trunks and the other supplies. Her mom needed the towels and sun screen anyways.

Akiza put the items in her lap and Yusei drove them to the beach.

When then found a place, in some shade near the back, they laid down the beach towels.

"Sorry they're just one color," Yusei said, "It was the only ones left."

One beach towel was bright green and the other was dark, navy, blue.

"It's fine Yusei really," Akiza assured him. "C'mon, we better go change."

Yusei was stuck in the bathroom, for a while, because there were only two stalls. Plus, one kid was having trouble getting his shoes undone.

When Yusei finally got out, he walked over to the area were they had set their stuff.

He noticed that Akiza had moved her light green towel into the sun.

He heart then skipped a beat when he saw Akiza. She was wearing a black one piece swimsuit. Her skin shined in the sunlight, probably due to the sunscreen. Luckily, she was wearing her sunglasses. He stared at her beautiful body.

"Okay Yusei. This is the same Akiza," he reminded himself, "The same girl that you helped…oh man she's beautiful. Look at her! No, wait. You have to control yourself. Try to keep you're hormones in check. Oh, but she's so beautiful!

As Yusei continued to have this fight in his head Akiza was having a fight of her own.

"Oh man! Look at his lean body stand out! No! No! Wait Akiza. Yusei's a sensitive, caring guy. He loves you very much and… he's so hot! No, you have to control yourself. Keep your women hormones in check! Oh, but he's so cute."

Finally, after what seemed like years, Akiza finally said, "So, you're finally back."

"Uh yeah, there was this thing, going on in the thing and…"

"Oh, it's okay! Lay down, with me."

As Yusei and Akiza laid in the sun, they secretly looked at each other through their sunglasses. They couldn't help, but notice how good the other looked, with their skin shining in the sun.

Suddenly, unaware of their surroundings, Crow walks up to them, in an orange and black swim trunks and grins. "Hello! Anybody home," he asks.

Akiza and Yusei wake up out of their trance. "Crow, what are you doing here?"

"Better question is, what are you two doing here?"

"Um, I was just...uh…taking Akiza to the beach," Yusei said. His face, along with Akiza's, was bright red.

"Yeah, likely story. Are sure this isn't a date?"

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Well, first off, you are clearly checking each other out. Second, why wouldn't you take anyone else with? Third and last of all, you guys clearly like each other! Your faces are redder than any burnt skin I've ever seen."

"Yeah. Fine Crow, we're a couple. Please don't give me the same crap you give Jack."

"Oh, I'll still give you crap, but not as bad as the stuff I give Jack."

"Why's that?"

"Well, first off, Jack can't even admit he likes Carly, let along that they're a couple. Also, he doesn't ever take her anywhere, especially the beach, where you can," he winks at Akiza, "show everything off."

"You pervert!" Akiza grabs two, big, handfuls of sand and throws it in his face..

"Okay, okay, fine, I'm sorry! Jeesh! Besides, you're Yusei's girl."

"Where are all the orphans at Crow," Yusei asks, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, some of them are here. I took some of them here yesterday and the rest are here today. See you later!"

"Well, should we go in the water," Yusei asks.

"Yeah! Race you to it," Akiza yells as she starts running toward the water.

Akiza and Yusei raced to the cool, beach water. When they got in, Yusei asks, "Do you want to have a swimming race."

"Um. I'm not a very good swimmer," Akiza says quietly.

"What's wrong? Don't you know how to swim?"

"No, I know how to swim, it's just that I'm not very good."

"Well, I can help you if you want. Martha showed many of us how to swim, when we were younger."

"That would be nice Yusei."

Yusei helped her with the front stroke, backstroke, and the butterfly. He did feel awkward when he had to hold Akiza's arm and hand though. Luckily, she had no trouble with the breaststroke.

After they got out of the water dried off, and changed. Akiza gave Yusei a big hug.

"Thank you Yusei for helping me! I had a wonderful time."

Although Yusei was a little uncomfortable, it was nice that she thanked him.

"Well, should I take you home now?"

"Alright."

As Yusei took Akiza home, Akiza watched and admired what a beautiful day it was. The sun was shining, there were few clouds, and, best of all, she had got to have it with Yusei. She rested her head against his back and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it, they were at her house. "Akiza, you can let go now," Yusei cried.

"Oh, sorry Yusei."

Yusei walked Akiza up to the door.

"Yusei, thanks for everything you did for me today. You know, you're such a sweet and gentle guy."

"Uh, thanks." Yusei blushed.

Akiza leaned in, grabbed Yusei's cheeks, and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Bye, Yusei!"

Yusei just stood there, blushing, when he heard a sound coming from his duel runner.

It was Crow, who had a big grin on his face. "So Yusei, does she kiss as good as she looks?"

"Why you!"

Crow quick hopped on his D-Wheel and sped off. Yusei quick got on his and tried to chase him down.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter! Thanks for the responses!

As Akiza laid on her bed, she thought about her trips with Yusei. The beach was so much fun and the movie, with the twins, was too. However, Yusei and I haven't really gone on a "normal date" yet. Usually, you go out for a dinner, then a movie, and then, go home. The only thing is that we've already done a movie. Maybe we should… I got it!

She picked up the phone and called Yusei. He was busy helping Martha look after some of the orphans. "Hey Akiza! What's up?"

"Do you think, this Friday, at 7, we could go out to dinner together?"

"Uh, sure," he replied, "Is it formal?"

"Well, I do have a new dress I want to try out. So, if you want to be formal, that'd be great."

"Okay, bye." Yusei hung up the phone.

"Who was that Yusei? Was it that sweet Akiza girl," Martha asks.

"Yeah, she wants to go out Friday night. It's supposed to be formal, but I don't know what to wear."

"Oh Yusei. I have the perfect suit for you!"

"How'd you get a suit? You live in the Satellite!"

"Don't you remember the all those times Jack, Crow, and you were playing in the dump as a kid? You always got so dirty there, that you all had to take a bath as soon as you got home."

"Yeah, what about it," he asked.

"Well, Jack one time found this old suit. A perfectly nice suit, but it had a rip in the pants and a hole in the top. So, I sowed it up and I kept it in this closet." She takes out the suit.

"How'd you know it will fit me?"

"Well, you do have a button down top. The pants will have to be well tightened, due to your slim waist. Here try it on."

Yusei put the suit on and came out of the bathroom. Some of the orphans were standing with Martha.

"Wow Yusei! You look like a movie star," one said.

"No, he looks like a businessman," a girl stated.

"You're both maybe right," Martha said, "But I think Yusei looks like a gentleman. You're ready for you're date tonight."

"Tonight? The date's on Friday!"

"Oh. Well in that case, take it off and give it to me. I don't want to have to sew those pants again!"

Yusei and the children laughed.

Akiza's mother knocked on Akiza's door.

"Akiza, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a dress to wear on Friday."

Akiza's mom rushed through the door. "Oh, here let me look for you one." She gasped. "I think I still have one from when I dated your father."

"But mom wasn't that a while ago?"

"Yes, but here." She runs to her bedroom and comes back with a red and black poke-a-dot dress. "Mom, I can't wear that!"

"Here, just try it on."

Akiza puts the dress on and comes out of the bathroom.

"Mom, this dress is not going to work! Besides, I told Yusei that I can use that new one I got remember?"

"I know, but it just brings back memories of when your father and I dated. Plus," she gives Akiza a hug, "it's kind of fun to see my daughter in the same dress I wore!"

Akiza and her mom laughed.

At 6:30, that Friday, Yusei got ready, with Martha helping him. Jack watches Martha fiddle with Yusei's clothing.

"Now, Yusei, don't order anything that will make your breath smell. Keep the mints I got you just in case, and walk her to the door at the end of the night."

"Alright Martha. I know."

"The same goes for you Jack. I don't want Carly getting a bad treatment either."

"Yes, Martha," Jack said, in an annoyed tone.

"Alright Yusei, Jack, make me proud."

"We will."

Jack hopped on his D-wheel and took a left to go with Carly on a date to an expensive restaurant. Yusei took a right and wasn't sure where they were going.

Akiza was all set and came down the stairs. "Akiza, you look lovely," her father said.

Akiza was wearing a strapless, light green, dress with long, white, gloves.

"Is Yusei here yet?"

Yusei had just pulled up and rang the doorbell. "I'll answer it," Akiza said.

To Akiza's surprise, Yusei held up a bouquet of flowers. "Here, these are for you."

"Oh Yusei, you're such a gentlemen." She takes the flowers, smells them, and gives them to her mom. "Do we have a vase for them?"

"Don't worry about it, you two just have a good time."

"Alright, thanks Mom and Dad."

They walk up to Yusei's runner and Yusei asks, "Where are we going?"

"To a restaurant called: La Bug.

"La Bug? That's a weird name. Why do they call it that?"

"I don't know, it sounds foreign. Maybe it means something in another language?"

They put on their helmets and ride off. Akiza tells him directions as they go.

When they get there, the restaurant had special parking for D-Wheels. "I've never seen a restaurant have a special spot for my D-Wheel," he exclaims.

"C'mon lets go inside." Akiza pulls his arm.

Once Yusei and Akiza are seated and order, some kids run up to the two of them.

"You're Yusei Fudo aren't you," one boy asks, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Once Yusei's done with them, they run back to their table.

"Yusei, do you like all the attention you get that comes with being so famous now?"

"Well, actually, no, it doesn't bother me. I like to know that kids, like them, look up to me. To help anyone, from anywhere, is a great feeling. I do get nervous, knowing that I have to watch what I say and do. But, in the end, it's fun to know that someone looks up to you. Would you enjoy it?"

Akiza's smile goes away. "Well, I don't think anyone would ever look up to me. I've had such a hard past that no one would want my autograph or have a picture with me."

"I would," he replies.

"Akiza, listen, no matter how much people might not want to be with you, I will always be there for you. You don't have to worry about other people always, leaving you out in the cold and alone. You can always come to me, whenever and whatever the situation."

Akiza blushes. "Oh Yusei." She gets out of her seat and sits next to Yusei. Yusei wraps his arm around her and they smile.

"Yusei," They lean in for a kiss. Suddenly, "Umph...Mph." The waiter stands and gives them a look. "Your food is ready."

As they leave the restaurant, full and happy, they walk out to Yusei's D-Wheel. "Are we going any place else?"

"Yes, but it's a little out of the way," Akiza says.

Akiza, again, helps him with directions, and they pull up to a small lake. By the dock, sits a small rowboat and two life-jackets.

"Akiza, did you plan this?"

Akiza laughs, "Yes, my Dad knows someone who lives here and said we could use the boat tonight."

They put on the life jackets and Akiza starts to row. "Are you sure you don't want me to do that," Yusei asks.

"Yes, you drove me here, so I'm returning the favor."

They get out into the middle of the lake and Akiza pulled something from her dress.

"What's that," Yusei asked.

"A poem, but, well, I'm not a good poetry writer. It was the best I could do."

"Well, lets here it."

Yusei Fudo

So Brave, So Bold

The man who helped save my life

The only hands, I want to hold

Yusei Fudo

Your brave, You're strong

When I'm with you, I don't have to fight

You and I have a loving bond

Yusei blushed. "I hope it's okay. Like, I said, I'm not very good."

"No, Akiza, you wrote that about me. That was good enough. Beside, I did enjoy it."

"Oh, Yusei, you're so sweet."

They lean in and share a kiss.

"Well, we better be heading back to shore."

"All right." Akiza grabs the oars and rows them back. As they approach Yusei's D-Wheel, Akiza quick grabs his arm and turns him to face her. "What are you doing Akiza," as she puts her arms around him. "Just this." She leans in, mouth open wide, and they share a passionate kiss. Their tongues are now are experienced tongues, as they dance with each other. The moan a few more minutes and they stop to take a breather. Suddenly, a flash is on them.

"Who's that," Yusei asks.

It's Carly trying to take a picture. "Oh wow, what a scoop! I can see the headline now, "Satellite Star has an Unexpected Love." She takes a few more pictures.

Jack comes over and rips the camera out of her hand. He takes it and deletes all the pictures. He also takes the memory card. "Jack," Carly screams.

"No Carly. You aren't going to show this to anyone."

"But Jack, this could be huge news. Yusei having a girlfriend is unexpected! Everyone should know!"

"How many people know about us, the Champion Jack Atlas, having a girlfriend, besides our friends and family?"

"Uh…no one, I guess."

"Right and that should be the same for Yusei. It's not fun having the media always following you around, let alone knowing about your love life."

"Okay Jack, I understand."

Yusei and Akiza smile at each other.

"Wait Yusei," Akiza says, "I have to return the boat back to the owner. Carly can you help?"

"Sure Akiza."

They both carry the boat, oars, and life jackets back to the house. "Thanks Jack," Akiza says happily.

When they're both out of sight, Yusei approaches Jack. "Thanks Jack. How can I make it up to you?""

"Think nothing of it. Well, there's something you could do for me."

"What's that?"

"Teach me how to get Carly and me to get turned on that easily," he blushes, "We've never kissed the way you two did."

Yusei just had to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter!

Note: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related.

Leo and Luna were packing their things, to stay over at Dexter's house for the evening.

"Now, Leo," Luna said, "Do you have your sleeping bag?"

"Yep, got it right here," Leo replies. "Hey Luna, wasn't Yusei suppose to come over tonight?"

"No," she replied, "I told you to call him and tell him we're going over to Dexter's house."

"I didn't call him," Leo replied, "I thought you did."

"Me? I told you to call him about 4 times! You never listen to me!"

"I'm listing to you right now!"

Luna sighs, "He's still coming over tonight. What are we gonna do?"

"Maybe Akiza can come over. You know how those to are together," he imitates them, "Oh Yusei! You're such a beautiful man!"

"Well you're the loveliest girl I've ever seen!"

"Oh! Kiss me Yusei!" Leo makes kissing noises.

"Oh stop it," she hits him with a pillow, "Wait! That actually does sound like a good idea!"

"See! This was my plan all along!" Luna hits him again.

She grabs out her cell phone a dials Akiza's number. "Akiza, do you know what Yusei's doing tonight?"

"I thought he was coming over to your guy's house."

"Yeah well," Luna looks over her shoulder, "Leo was supposed to tell him we were going to Dexter's tonight. We think he already has plans to be over here. Why don't you come over and keep him company. We'll let you use the fridge, pool, and everything."

"Okay! That sounds great!"

She hangs up the phone and puts it in her pocket. "Aren't you going to call Yusei and tell him that Akiza's coming over?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Weren't we supposed to go swimming with Yusei tonight?"

"Yeah, so what. Ready to go?"

"Okay. I'm all set."

They get up and leave; however, before they do, something slips out of Leo's sleeping bag.

A few hours later, Yusei comes up to the door and unlocks it with the security code. He comes in and yells, "Leo! Luna! I'm here." He looks around and doesn't see them. "Oh, it's hid-and-seeks now, isn't it?"

He looks upstairs, downstairs, and in every place he can think of. He then notices someone coming through the door. He hides behind a bush and waits until the person passes him. He jumps out and wraps his arms around them.

"Got ya," he yells, "Huh?"

It's Akiza, with a small bag in her arm. He quickly releases his grip and laughs, awkwardly.

"Oh, Akiza, I didn't know it was you! Where are Leo and Luna?"

"There at Dexter's house for the night. They thought you'd be over here anyways and told me to keep you company."

"Uh, okay, but I," he shows her his swim trunks, "I had originally thought that I'd go swimming with them, but if you want to do something else, that's fine."

"Oh, that's okay, I brought mine."

Yusei's face got red. He started remembering how beautiful she looked in a swimsuit.

"If you want, they said we could use their pool. We could start right now."

"Sure, that'd be great." They both go to separate bathrooms, one's upstairs and one's downstairs. Yusei quickly changes and goes upstairs to wait for Akiza. After a while, she still hasn't come out. Yusei knocks on the door and asks, "Is everything okay?"

Akiza opens the door and sticks her head out. Her face's slightly red.

"Akiza, is everything all right," she looks nervous.

"Akiza, it's okay, I've seen you in a swimsuit before."

"Well, it's not the same one you saw at the beach. Remember the other swimsuit I bought?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well, this one's," she pauses, "a little different."

"It alright Akiza," he says in a calming voice, "You bought it and deserve to wear it. I won't laugh at you."

"Alright," she says. She shuts the light off and closes her eyes. She quickly steps out and keeps her eyes closed, facing the ground.

Yusei stares in awe and his face starts to turn red. Akiza's wearing a tight, but perfectly fit, black bikini. Yusei pans up on her and stairs at how beautiful she is. He's never seen this much skin on her before.

"Please, tell me on how bad I look!"

"Akiza, you're beautiful!" He walks up close to her and lifts her head up. "Akiza, this swimsuit fits you perfectly. You should feel proud to wear one. I've never seen a more beautiful girl in one."

"You're just saying that. There are supermodel's out there with better bodies than me."

"Not a chance. You have a beautiful body. Many guys wish their girlfriend was as beautiful as you!"

"You…mean that?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Oh Yusei!" She quickly grabs his hand. "C'mon, let's go swimming."

They go down the steps and jump into the pool. They play with some of the swimming equipment the twins have, like a beach ball, volleyball net, and more. They swim laps together and splash around. They go into the hot tub and come back into the pool.

"I'm getting tired. Let's get out," Yusei says. "Race you to see who gets out first."

"Hey, no fair! You started first!"

Yusei beats Akiza to the steps and gets out. He stands next to the pool and watches Akiza get out. He feels as though he's in a movie. Except, its real life and the model or actress, is his real girlfriend. He can't help, but stare and every square inch of her beautiful body. Once she gets out, Akiza notices a concerned look on Yusei's face.

"Yusei, what's wrong?"

"Akiza, do I look good enough for you?"

Akiza smiles at him, "Yusei, of course you do! You look great!"

"But, you look like a supermodel. I don't."

"I think you look like a model. Besides, there's something else you look great at too,"

"What's that?"

"This." She leans her face in and sticks her tongue right in Yusei's mouth. Yusei leans his face in and their mouths do all the work. They repeat the process a few more times. They finally stop and put on their towels. They then, look into each other's eyes.

"Okay, I know I put my flashlight in my sleeping bag," Leo exclaims.

"Well, it wasn't there when we got there. The first place too look is where we started."

Leo goes around a chair and sees it on the floor. "Here it is!"

He looks up and sees Akiza and Yusei looking at each other, through the window doors. He only sees them in their towels, because they cover up their entire bodies.

"Leo, did you find the flashlight," Luna asks. She then, notices Yusei and Akiza in the windows.

Yusei and Akiza see the two and tightly squeeze their towels.

"Uh… sorry," Luna says, "Leo forgot his flashlight. C'mon Leo, lets go!"

"At least we didn't see them kiss! Yuck," he replies.

Akiza and Yusei share a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww, that's disgusting," Leo complains. He turns around and runs out the door.

Luna smiles at them and chases after her brother.

Akiza and Yusei smile at each other and laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter! Note: There's some JackxCarly in here and I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related.

Akiza looked out of her bedroom window and saw what a beautiful day it was going to be.

"Why don't you go outside," her mother asked.

"Well, I don't have anyone to play or do anything with."

"Call your buddy Yusei. He'll know what to do."

Akiza picked up her cell phone and called Yusei. They hadn't had a date yet anyways.

Yusei was sitting on the couch watching TV, with the twins, and picked up the phone.

"Hello Akiza, what's up?"

"Well, my mom's bugging me to go outside. Why don't you and I go to the park later on?"

"Sure that'd be great. I'm at the twins, so just come over when you want."

"Alright, thanks Yusei."

He hung up the phone and the twins turned around.

"So, Yusei, you're going to the park later," Leo said, "Are you two gonna kiss like you did on you're first date?"

"Well, yeah, probably," Yusei responded.

"Awww! Your suppose to say, "No" when I ask that!"

"Leo," Luna shoves him, "I think it's great that Akiza and you are so close to each other. It's nice."

"Yeah, but all the kissing's makes me sick," Luna hits him again, "Ow!"

Later, Akiza came over to the twin's house. As Yusei said goodbye to them Leo said, "Don't come back in like, 4 hours, and make some dumb excuse on why you're late. We know what you're doing."

"Don't worry about us Yusei," Luna responses, "Have a good time." She whispers into his ear, "I don't mind all the kissing."

As he shuts the door, Leo yells, "Remember what I said about kissing!"

Once they got over to the park, Akiza noticed there was a man selling ice cream. They each got a cone and sat on a bench. There was a fountain in front of them, with trees all around them. They sat, ate their ice cream, and enjoyed the view.

Once they were both finished, Yusei offered to throw the napkins away. "Oh, wait, Yusei. You still have some on you're face." She wipes it off and throws the napkins away.

"Thanks Akiza." Yusei gives her a kiss on the check.

"Yusei, you didn't have to do that."

"But, it was my way of saying "Thanks."

As they lean in for another, but more passionate kiss, Carly rushes up to them.

"There! Right there!"

Yusei and Akiza look at her, almost frighten. "Carly, what are you doing," Akiza asks.

"Jack and I almost never kiss, not even like you two just did. So, I want to ask you guys some questions!"

"Okay," Yusei replied. "I guess, Jack must not have followed my advice I had given him. Although, Jack doesn't usually take anyone's advice," Yusei thought.

"What makes you guys get turned on so easily?"

"Uh," they both say. "I don't know. It's just, feelings and urges," Akiza replied.

"Plus, we both are so close," Yusei says as he gives Akiza a hug.

"Okay. Yusei, what makes you so attracted to Akiza?"

Yusei's face turns red. He thinks it over in his head, "I don't know, there's so much that I like about her. Well, I know there's a few that I DEFINITELY shouldn't say. However I think I know one that's both true and good."

"Her eyes. When I look into her eyes, I'm able to see the real person that she is. When I was helping her, the first time, I could see a girl that wanted someone to be with her, always, to protect her. The second time, I saw a little girl that wanted to have a family again. She also wanted to have friends. We all want friends and need them. I hope that she thinks of me as her best friend."

"Okay, so looking into the eyes," Carly replies. She continues to write more on her notepad. As she's writing…

"Oh Yusei," Akiza replies. She leans in and they share a long, passionate, tongue kiss.

As soon as Carly starts to look up, they stop and act as if nothing's happened. "Alright Akiza, it's the same question. Why are you so attracted to Yusei?"

"Well," Akiza thinks, "There are some things that AREN'T going to be mentioned."

Yusei breaks her train of thought, "It's alright Akiza, you can tell me." Suddenly, Akiza gets an idea.

"What just happened," she points to Yusei. "His face," Carly asks.

"No, that voice. That soothing, calm voice that he talks in. It's just so calm and cool. He says it, in a way that makes it sound like he cares about me. It's similar to a movie star Dad. He talks, in a voice, which makes even the saddest little child smile. He talked like that when he helped me. He made me feel like I'm not alone. It's like he understands me."

"Akiza, I didn't know that you enjoyed it that much," Yusei replies.

"Come here you sweet talker," she whispers to him.

Almost exactly as before, Carly writes and Akiza and Yusei make their passionate tongue kiss again. Before Carly can notice, they pull away as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, thanks you guys," she wraps her arms around them, "This will surely help Jack and I become close like you two."

As she runs off, Yusei yells, "Okay! Good luck."

They snuggle, hold each other close, and watch the view.

When they come back to the twin's house, Leo comes running up to them. "I knew it! You two were kissing again!"

"Yeah, so," Akiza replies.

"Uh! Can't you two have one date where you guys don't give each other a kiss or something! Isn't a hug enough?"

"Leo, I will laugh the day you kiss a girl in front of Akiza, Yusei, or me. Then, we have the right to say, "Remember Leo, when you thought..."

"Look! If I kiss when I'm older, that's fine, but Yusei and Akiza take it to another level."

Yusei and Akiza stare and listen to Leo and Luna argue.

"They have to kiss at least once a date. If they don't, the sun's not gonna come out tomorrow or something!"

"Leo, they could be doing much worse things than kissing. Besides, you weren't even there this time!"

"I don't care. If they wanna kiss, they can either go into another room or listen to me scream! That is a rule!"

"What if they kiss in front of you and you don't notice? What if they kiss while you're watching TV ? What if..."

"Look, why can't I be offended by two people kissing?"

"It's a part of growing up! Just learn to live with it!"

"Uh! Fine!" Leo says. Luna gives her brother a hug. "My brother's finally growing in one area of life," she yells.

Leo's face turns red and Akiza and Yusei laugh.

A few days later, Akiza's over at Yusei's, helping him with his Duel Runner.

Carly comes running in and says, "You guys, your advice worked."

"It did," Yusei said.

"Yeah!"

_Flashback_

Jack and Carly are walking up to a park bench, at night. The moon's out and the sky is clear.

"Carly, there's something I wanted to ask you about," Jack says.

"Oh! Wait a minute," she takes off her gasses and puts them in a glass case in her purse. She turns around, her eyes shine in the moonlight, "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Jack's face turns red, "Ummmmmm, I forgot."

They look around for a moment, when Carly asks, "Jack, can you tell me more about when I was a Dark Signer? Did they at least give me something nice to wear?"

Jack blushed, when remembering the outfit Carly wore. "Let's just say the only thing the Dark Signers got right, in spite of all of the awful things they did, was your outfit. That's all."

"Really? What did it look like?" She stared Jack right in the eye.

Jack blushes and replies, "Well, lets just say that it looked good on you."

"Oh Jack," she leans in and gives him a peck on the check.

Jack wanted to give her their first real, passionate kiss. It felt like the right time to do it.

_Flashback Ends_

"So he leaned in and I leaned in and next thing I know, out tongues met. It was the most turned on I've ever been with him! It felt like we kissed forever!"

Akiza and Yusei stare.

"Well, got to go! Bye! Thanks again!" She runs off.

"Yusei, do you think we should consider giving more couples advice?"

Yusei thinks for a moment and says, "No way! It's so much better to be doing a passionate kiss than having to listen about people doing it!"

They both laugh.

Note: Sorry there's not as much YuseixAkiza in this Chapter. I know I've been making Chapters very quickly, so I didn't want you guys to get mad if I didn't make one for a little while! Making them almost every other day's really hard!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the sixth chapter! I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related.

Akiza was just sitting on a bench near a street corner. She enjoyed reading her magazine in the fresh morning air. As she read, she noticed two boys walking by.

"No man! You don't want to go near her. Let's try to go another way."

"Why is that," the other asked.

"She's the Black Rose Witch. Remember that girl that was hurting everyone at the Fortune Cup? That's her!"

The other one gasps. "C'mon, let's run before the witch gets us!"

Akiza watched as the boys ran away. "Why do people still have to treat me like that," she thought.

As soon as the boys were out of sight, two girls walked by and asked, "You look familiar. What's you're name?"

"Uh, it's Akiza."

They gasped to and ran away, yelling, "Run! The witch will try to destroy us!"

Akiza just laid her head back as her eyes started watering.

Crow was just walking by, hands behind his head, with no real idea of what to do. He hears Akiza's sniffles and asks, "Hey Akiza. Is something wrong?"

"Oh Crow!"

She gives him a tight hug and nearly lifts him off the ground. At first all Crow can say is, "It's alright Akiza. Everything's gonna be fine."

He was about to tell her she's squeezing him to tight, when he realizes, "What do you know? I'm being hugged by Akiza!" He smiles. "How many guys can say that? Maybe, if I'm nice, she'll hug me again!"

"Okay Akiza, let's sit down and talk about what's bothering you."

She sits down and tells him what happened. She then adds, "I've known that people have said things like that for years, but I wished it would stop."

"Well, maybe I could tell some kids in Satellite about you. Many girl duelists always want a girl to duelist to root for."

"You do that? Aw, thanks Crow."

She gives him another hug. "Strike two. Let's see if I can get a third." Crow then laughs in his head.

"Maybe you should talk to Yusei. Maybe he has good advice."

"No, Yusei would just give me the same talks he always does. Plus, sometimes, I wonder if he gets tired of it."

"Well, who else are you gonna talk to? Jack, Carly, the twins?" He laughs, "The twins."

"Wait a minute Crow! You've given me a great idea!" She gives him one last hug. "I got to go home. Thanks for your help!"

As she runs out of sight Crow laughs. "That's Strike Three. Too bad I didn't get more! Why couldn't Akiza slam her breasts in my face one of those times? They seem to keep getting bigger and bigger. Dang! She must know how to avoid that." He walks off, whistling a happy tune.

Later that day, the twin's doorbell rings. Luna answers the door. "Hey Akiza, it's great to see you again. What smells so good?"

"Well, I baked you some snikerdoodle cookies."

"Did you say cookies?" Leo runs to the door, with his tongue hang out of his mouth.

"Leo you're disgusting. You're not a dog! Put your tongue back in your mouth. Besides, you can have a cookie later."

"Aw, come on! They smell like they're just out of the oven! Can't I have at least one?"

"Ugh! Fine, besides I guess I could go for one too."

She opens the lid and smells the cookies. While Luna closes her eyes and smells, Leo quickly grabs four cookies.

"Now Leo don't grab too many or you'll…"

Leo runs off with the cookies. "Thanks Akiza!"

"Leo, you're such a pig."

She turns to Akiza, "At this rate, we won't have any to last the night. I think I'll try a science project, that we did in school, to stop him."

She winks at Akiza and goes to her room.

A few minutes later, Yusei walks in the door, to check on the twins. He spots Akiza, "Wow Akiza, I didn't think you'd be here. Crow thought you'd be at your house. He saw you in the park earlier."

Akiza got nervous. She didn't want Yusei to find out she had hugged Crow. Although she was Yusei's boyfriend and the ONLY boyfriend she ever wanted, she didn't want Yusei to get upset about what happened. "So, did Crow say anything else?"

"No, he just kind of laughed about it, said, "It wasn't anything to worry about," and blushed a little.

"You want to go on out today?"

"Oh sure! Where should we go?"

"Well, there's that mini-golf that just opened a few miles away. Why don't we try there?"

"Sure that sounds great!"

"We'll be back later you guys," Yusei shouts.

"Alright," Luna shouts. Leo's mouth was too full for him to talk. "Phm phight," was all he could muster out.

They put on their helmets and rode over. Once they paid, Yusei and Akiza go to the first hole.

"I've never done this before. Could you help me Yusei?"

"I haven't played for a while, but I can help you." He wraps his arms around Akiza. Akiza blushes and wonders, "This is like what I was doing with Crow. However, this feels so much better with Yusei."

Yusei helps her with the swing and the ball goes, about 5 feet from the hole.

"Thanks Yusei!" She gives him a peck on the check.

By about the ninth hole, two young boys have come and started playing. However, since every time Yusei helps Akiza, Akiza always gives him a kiss. Finally, Yusei can't take it anymore and grabs Akiza's arm. He spins her around and pushes her mouth right into his. They hug, moan, and tongue kiss all at once. They boys keep playing and stare. They play 5 holes, catch up to them, and Akiza and Yusei still are going at it. One boy finally grunts and says, "Are you two gonna play or kiss all day?"

"Well, just to be safe, you guys play through."

Once the boys hit their shots, Yusei and Akiza start again. Finally, Yusei says, "Maybe we should finish."

"Yeah, let's do that."

They finish playing and ride over to the twin's house for supper.

"What were you guys doing," Luna asks.

"Well, it was Akiza's first time mini-golfing, so it took a while."

"You guys should play regular golf. It's longer and leaves more time for you two to kiss," Leo says.

"What makes you say that," Yusei asks.

"Some kids said online that two people kept giving each other short kisses at the mini golf course. It had to be you two."

"Did they know our names," Akiza asked.

"No, they just said two people, a guy and girl."

"Phew," Akiza thought, "I don't want to ruin our reputation."

"C'mon, we going to make frozen pizza," Luna said.

Once the food was made, they all sat and watched the news together. Leo, during a commercial, sneaked off and spotted the cookie container on the counter. A note said, "Do not touch! DANGER!"

"Phhpt," Leo shrugged. "That's not stopping me from another cookie."

Leo put his hand on the container. Zzzpt! "Ow!"

Zzzpt!

Zzzpt!

Zzzpt!

"Oh! I know." This time Leo puts both hands on the container."

!

"Ugh," Leo moans. He walks back to the couch. His hair is sticking up and smoke is coming from his hair.

Yusei sniffs the air and asks, "Is something burning?"

He looks at Leo, "Leo what happened?"

"Cookies," he moaned.

"Leo, I used that potato battery thing to charge the container. It was on the lowest charge setting. How many times did you touch it?"

Leo just groaned. "Is that safe," Yusei asked.

"Yes. The cookies are safe and it would take about a million, consecutive, times to hurt you. By the way Akiza, why did you bring those cookies in the first place?"

"Well…" She tells them the whole story about the boys and girls making fun of her. She leaves out the Crow part. "I thought I ask you, why do you guys like me? I know you were still afraid of me, back in the Fortune Cup?"

"Simple, because we now saw and know the real you," Luna says happily. She gives Akiza a hug from the side.

"Yeah, you're nice and kind and you brought us cookies," Leo screams. He gives her a hug from the other side.

"It's like Leo and me are, right now, you're part of what make us whole!"

They all laugh.

"Wait, Akiza, what about the thing with Crow?"

"What thing with Crow," Leo asks.

Akiza blushes and her eyes start to water again. She goes in to Luna's room crying.

Leo and Yusei run in. Luna gets the cookie container and turns off the battery. "Cookies might make her feel better," she thought.

When she gets to the door, Leo and Yusei are trying to comfort Akiza. "Uh, maybe with Leo, I'd better turn it on," she thought. She puts the container on the night stand and turns it on.

"Akiza, what's there to be upset about," Yusei asks. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you the rest of the story." She finishes and desperately adds, "I don't love Crow Yusei, I love you. You're the only boyfriend I want. You're the perfect boyfriend for me. I just was emotional and wanted to thank him. That was the only way I could do it! I don't want you to leave me Yusei. I'm nothing without you! Please if you're mad you can do what you're heart wants to do!" She cries some more.

Leo and Luna back off as Yusei wraps his arms around her and hugs her. "I'm not upset. Crow's my friend; he doesn't want to hurt me. You were happy and wanted to show your happiness to him. I will never leave you, you know that Akiza. Trust me. It doesn't sound like you cheated or did anything over the line. If you were kissing him in front of me, that's another story."

"Yusei, this is what I didn't want to happen! You always are such a good talker and understanding person. However, I sometimes wonder if you get tired of saying the same things to me over and over and over to me again."

"No, because it makes you happy. I love to see a smile on your face, like you did today. I want you to be happy. I love you."

"And I want you to be happy. I love you two Yusei. Never leave me!"

"Never. I'll never leave you, Akiza."

They kiss on the lips.

Luna looks happy and Leo looks like he's going to be sick. Akiza and Yusei pull back and put their heads on each other's shoulders.

"Okay that's enough," Leo says. They all chuckle. "Now, who wants a cookie," Leo asks.

Zzzpt!

"Leo, I haven't turned off the battery yet," Luna says as she rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll get it."

Zzzpt!

Zzzpt!

Zzzpt!

"Hey look! I got the lid off. Now, to pass the cookie container around!"

Zzzpt!

Zzzpt!

Zzzpt!

"You know, I'm kind of getting use to it," Leo says.

Zzzpt!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter! Thanks for the reviews and views**! **This is Part 1 of Two. I didn't want this Chapter to drag on too long!**

Note: I went off track and put a few more couples in here. Sorry if anyone's disappointed.

Yusei and Akiza were getting ready. Ready for Leo's Birthday party. "How do you think Leo's going to be today," Yusei asks.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be bouncing off the wall," she responds.

"From excitement or caffeine?"

They laugh.

"It's nice that they switch who gets a party every year."

"I know, it has to be hard watching the other get gifts and you don't."

"Maybe they've learned how to deal with it."

When they get to the house, it's decorated with balloons, streamers, a stereo system and a dance floor. Although the party was a week later than the twin's birthday, it still looked as if it was today. They notice two presents on the table, but no guests. "Luna, why are there two gifts on the table? No one is here," Akiza asks.

"Oh, one's from me and one's from Jack. He said he had"more important things to do."

"He did," Yusei asks. "He probably wants to run out on his runner. Doesn't the guy have some heart," he thought.

"No, it's okay. Leo was fine with it. Besides, he's just happy that anyone's even coming at all."

"Did someone say my name?" Leo comes out with a birthday ha on and a big smile on his face. "Happy Birthday Leo," Yusei and Akiza say.

"Thanks," he takes the gift from them and puts it on the table, "Luna, you got me a gift? You didn't have to do that! Just helping me with the party's enough."

She gives him a hug, "You thought that your sister wouldn't give the best brother in the whole wide world a gift?"

"Aw, jesh, you're making me blush!"

Luckily, Crow just walked in, "Hey Leo! You ready to party!"

"Sure, if there's any extra food, you can take it to the orphans," Luna says.

"But I wanted to save some for a bedtime snack! That's why I got so much," Leo complained.

"Leo," she gives him an angry look. "Don't worry its okay Luna," Crow replies, "I'll be sure to get it before he tries to hide some of it."

"What's up Leo?" Dexter comes in with a huge box. "Whoa Dex! That box's huge! Tell me what it is! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Nope! It's a surprise man!"

Officer Trudge walks in too. To his surprise, Mina comes in right after him.

"Oh, Mina, I didn't think you were coming!" Trudge blushes.

"Of course, if Jack didn't want to come, I was sure I was going to."

"I'll have to be sure to ask her to dance later on," he thought.

Once everyone got settled and greeted each other, the party started.

Leo and Luna danced, while Dexter showed Crow the newest piece of technology.

Yusei and Akiza were busy talking, about dueling, when they notice Trudge trying to start a conversation with Mina.

"So, un, you like, uh, flowers?" His face is as red as a tomato.

"Oh yes, Jack even gave me the window ceil to plant some. I have a bunch of window boxes that I put all different kinds of flowers in."

"Really," he looks at the ground. "I can't take it anymore, I have to ask her." The music turns to a slower song. "Perfect!" He turns to Mina and asks, "Will you have this dance, Mina?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" They head out to the dance floor.

Yusei turns to look at Akiza. She turns to look at him, "Is something wrong Yusei?"

"Uh, no. Hey, listen, will you have this dance?"

"Oh Yusei, that'd be wonderful." He grabs her hand and they go to dance.

As they're coming on, Leo and Luna are coming off. "Wow Luna, I didn't think you had such good moves," Leo says.

"I didn't either," Dexter says. He walks over to Luna and asks, "Will you have this dance?"

"No way," she says angrily, "I'm not in love with you!"

Dexter feels his heart break. Leo tries to cheer him up, "Don't worry Dex, there's other girls you can ask."

"Yeah, in my dreams or online."

The twins laugh. Dexter walks away, with a frown on his face. Leo asks her again, "Do you like him Luna?"

"Maybe a little," Luna admitted, "But I have never liked him _that much_. I like him as a friend."

"Oh, now I get it," Leo replied, thinking Luna was in self denial.

Trudge and Mina dance, while rocking back and forth. They hold each other's arms. Mina squeezes Trudge's arm. "Oh, Officer Trudge, you're so strong."

"Yeah, well, I don't like to brag about it!" He laughs.

She rests her head on his chest. "Wow! I finally get to have my first dance with Mina," he thought.

"I finally get to have a dance with Trudge," Mina thought.

Akiza had over heard them and squeezes Yusei's arm. "Ow," Yusei thought. "Akiza you don't have to squeeze so tightly," he says.

"Oh, but Yusei, you're such a attractive young man."

Yusei gives her a blank stare. "I am?"

"Well, what would you say?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm so busy now, that I can't workout much. I feel like I'm a adult now, so I don't feel very young anymore. I also..."

Akiza just laughs and rests her head on chest. "Oh, just forget it Yusei. It's okay. I love you anyways."

Yusei kisses Akiza on the forehead.

The song ends, but another slow song starts and they all dance again.

Suddenly, Carly runs in, pulling Jack's arm. Luna and Leo run over to them "Carly, I thought that Jack wasn't going to come," Luna asks.

"Well, when Jack said he was busy, I thought that he had a good reason. Well, I see him just riding around the track with his runner. Is that more important than a person? Huh? Is it Jack?"

"No, Carly," Jack groans.

"C'mon, we're going to dance."

"I'm not the dancing type."

Carly pulls up her glasses, to show her eyes. "Aren't you going to dance with me?" She gives him a sad look.

Jack's face turns red, "Well, one dance couldn't hurt." Carly squeals with delight and they run off to the floor.

"Lovebirds," Leo and Luna sigh.

Crow just sits at a table, frustrated with himself.

"Why can't I get a girl? Look, even Trudge has a girl and he's a busy officer. I mean, I'm charming, good looking, take care of kids, what else does a girl want? Besides, look at Yusei. He's told me a million times how Akiza's just the hottest girl of all time. Why can't I get some girl that cute?"

"Hey Crow," Luna says, "You look bored."

"More like jealous," he thought.

"You can help us with the food, if you want" she says.

"Great, it's better than watching all these happy couples."

When Akiza, Yusei, Jack and Carly finish the song, they all sit down at two tables. Jack and Yusei are at one and Carly and Akiza at another.

"So, Jack, have you and Carly been out on many dates yet?"

"Yeah, but many of them were uneventful. Well, until recently."

"Why? What's happened recently?"

"Well, anytime I don't want to do anything, she always takes off her glasses."

"Why? Where did she get an idea like that," Yusei asked.

"I don't know. Probably one of those teen girly magazines she's always reading."

They both laugh.

"So, what, it's just her eyes."

"Yeah, but there's something different about her; without the glasses on. She's just so beautiful without them."

"Did you ever consider asking if she should get contacts?"

"No way, not in a million years, Yusei. If she did, I would be doing all kinds of weird stuff with her. What if other people saw me? I have a reputation to worry about. Besides, what if Akiza started wearing more revealing clothes? How would you feel?"

"Well, if she wants to wear it that's fine."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you think that other men might think so too?"

"I guess you're right. It's probably better if it's just me and her."

Meanwhile, at the other table, Akiza and Carly chat.

"So, Carly, how'd you get Jack to dance with you?"

"Well, I tried that trick you gave me, you know, with the eyes? Ever since then, I've gotten him to do so many other things. We went hiking, out to dinner a few times, even shopping!"

"Wow, Yusei and I aren't the biggest shoppers in the world, but to see Jack in a mall. That must be a rarity. Have you used any other tactics to charm him?"

"No, but what about you Akiza? You could try something with Yusei! Huh? Maybe try something, you know, a little more "revealing?"

"If I'm wearing anything "revealing", I'm making sure it's for Yusei's eyes only. I don't want another guy, like Crow, to try to hit on me!"

"Well, that is Crow. Always hitting on the next girl he sees."

They both laugh.

"What," Crow looks around as he carries a bowl of chips to the buffet table, "Is someone talking about me?"

"Nah Crow," Leo says, "They're probably making fun of you, because you're hair's the same color of as a carrot sticks." Luna walks up and the twins laugh.

"Why you," Crow puts the bowl down and chases after the twins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the eighth chapter! Thanks for the reviews and views**! **This is Part 2 of Two. I didn't think there was any cliffhanger, so I uploaded it earlier than usual.  
**

Once every one's done dancing, they all start to eat. As usual, Leo can't stop putting food on his plate.

"Leo, you do know that there's still cake to eat, don't you?"

"Relax Luna; all that dancing's got me an appetite." He gets up for more food.

Crow and Dexter eat at the same table. "You know Crow, if you're looking for a girlfriend, you should look online. There are plenty of girls looking for a guy like you."

"Yeah, but how many people lie or make things up online?"

"Well, I guess a lot, but there's also a lot of interesting things online too."

"Okay, like what?"

"Well people were right about Akiza being the Black Rose!"

"Yeah and look what happened, because of all that. Yusei and Jack both get girlfriends. That leaves me without one."

"Hey man cheer up. Single life can be good. You get to do what you want, when you want. You have: THE POWER!"

"THE POWER huh? That sounds cool."

At Jack and Carly's table, Jack and Carly just eat in silence. "C'mon, you got to say something to Jack. It stinks when there's silence. Then again, if he's upset, it's better if you don't," Carly thought.

"So Jack, when's your next duel?"

"Tomorrow, that's why I was practicing."

"Oh, well, if you would've told me that I wouldn't have forced you to come."

Jack gets up.

"I'm sorry Jack."

He turns around and gives Carly a rare smile. "It's alright," he assures her.

Carly smiles at him.

Yusei and Akiza sit at a table together. "Yusei, you're such a quick eater. I'm only on my second plate and you're finished. Did you get enough?"

"Sure, it's just that I wanted to talk to you some more. You always criticize me when I talk with my mouth full."

They both giggle. "Yusei, you got food on your check." She gets a napkin and wipes it off.

"Thanks sweetie." He kisses her neck.

"Did he just call me sweetie," she wonders.

In Yusei's head, "What did you just say? If anyone else heard you, you'll never live this down." He quickly looks around. "Okay no one saw or heard you." He sees Akiza's curious face. "Okay, now you got to find a reason why you said that."

"Yusei, you've never called me anything like that." She hugs him. "Yusei, I don't need a reason why that happened. If it was an accident, it's all right." She leans back and gives him a reassuring smile.

"Dodged one there," he thought.

"Okay, "Luna called, "It's time for Leo to open the gifts."

Luna carts the cart over and Leo smiles. Everyone gathers around Leo and he grabs the first one.

"From Crow and," he stops, "Crow, is this everyone you take care of? You all didn't have to do that!"

"Hey, they wanted to help! Open it up!"

It's a big picture of the 5 signers made with different materials. Crayons, makers, pencil, sticks, and other things.

"Wow! This is so cool! Thanks Crow!"

"Why am I so short," Jack thought.

"My hair's not that pointy," Yusei thought.

"Does my chest stick out that much," Akiza thought.

"Why does my hair have six points sticking out from it," Luna thought.

Crow was the only one without a hint of a problem.

Crow sees their reaction and laughs.

He then grabs a gift from Jack and Carly. It's only a small envelope. "Carly, did Jack forget it was my birthday?"

"No, he's actually the one who got it." She hugs Jack's arm and gives him a kiss on the check. Jack's face turned red. "I hope no one saw that," he thought.

He opens it and two tickets fallout.

"Wow, two suit tickets to the WRGP? Thanks Jack."

Leo tries to hug him, but Jack moves out of the way, just before Leo gets to him. "Here, let me hug you instead." Carly gives him a hug.

"Okay, what's next?" He grabs another gift. "Oh, that's mine," Luna says.

He opens the card and inside is two free all-you-can-eat tickets to a buffet restaurant. He opens the box and inside's a big book. "1001 Easy Things to Cook," Leo reads, "Thanks, I'll be sure to use it."

Akiza leans over to Luna and asks, "Why was the book for _"Easy things to Cook?"_

"Knowing Leo, he'd probably mess something up, so I have to make it simple for him." They both laugh.

Officer Trudge hands Leo another box that says, "Warning! Explosive!"

"Alright, is it something that's gonna blow up?"

"No," Trudge says, "Open it up!"

Leo opens it up and instead an officer helmet comes out, signed by everyone at the force. "Wow, thanks Trudge."

He gives Trudge a hug. Trudge looks over at Mina, who gives him a smile. "I impressed Mina twice tonight! This is my lucky day!"

He then opens the gift from Akiza and Yusei. "Another helmet," he asks.

"Not just a helmet."

Yusei walks in with a mini-Duel Runner. It looks exactly like Yusei's runner.

"Awesome! Thanks you two!"

"Now Leo, I hope you can ride it better than your normal bike."

"Aw, don't worry Luna. I'm going to be the next #1 of Turbo Dueling. I'll learn with this one and be full on ready to ride a real one, when I'm 16."

"Oh brother!"

Lastly, Leo opens the last gift from Dexter. "Oh boy I can't wait," Leo thought, "All the other gifts are fantastic! Now, I'm at the biggest present of them all."

Leo opens the top of the giant box, only to find a small thing way at the bottom.

"Uh, Dex, what's this?"

"It's an automatic card shuffler."

"Wow, I got excited for this," Leo thought. "Thanks everyone!"

"Leo, it's time for the last part."

"Alright cake! I call two slices!"

They sing "Happy Birthday!"

Leo blows out the candles and they all enjoy a piece of cake.

Although, in Leo's case, it was more like 3 or 4 pieces of cake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next Chapter. Note: I apologize on the error in both the last 2 chapters of this story and the other story that I'm working on. I'm trying to keep getting chapters out, but when I rush, I screw up. Thanks for the feedback!**

"Leo, do you have your cap yet? We're going to make Akiza and Yusei wait for us, if you don't hurry up!"

"Fine, it won't bring them luck anyways," he replied.

"I can't believe that we've gone to 3 games this year and they only won one time," Luna stated.

"Yeah, well, with the way they're playing, they'll lose again!"

"However, the team they're playing is in last place. Hopefully, that's a good thing."

"C'mon, you were telling me to hurry up and now you keep talking! Let's go!"

They quickly head out to Akiza's house.

Once they get there, Yusei and Akiza are waiting in one of Akiza's parent's car.

"What do you thinks taking them so long," Akiza asks.

"Maybe Leo's still eating dinner!"

They laugh.

They look around and still don't see them coming.

"Well, Akiza, this might be our only alone time together tonight. Should we make the most of it?"

They kiss, passionately, for a few minutes, and then see two light colors coming up the street. They stop and start to see, more clearly, the two twins running up the street. Luna's far ahead of Leo.

"Leo, move your feet! Akiza and Yusei are waiting. I can just see the car."

Leo's breathing heavy. "Never run on a full stomach. It's not good for you," he gulps, "or good for your tummy."

Luna reaches the car and stands, impatiently, for Leo to come. At last, he staggers up to her.

"Ready you guys," she asks.

"Sure are," Yusei responds.

"Leo, get in the car," Luna barks.

"You get in first. Then, I can roll over into my seat."

They all get buckled up and head over to the stadium.

The stadium was one of the newest fields in the league. The New Domino City Wildcats were taking on the Carver City Cougars.

**(A/N: I know, the team names sound like football teams, but I couldn't think of anything. (Embarrassed face))**

Once they got inside, they walked around the field and went up the escalators to the level of their seats.

"Man, can you smell that food! It smells delicious!"

"Yeah, but do you want to pay 4.50 for an ice cream sundae that's more like iced milk," Luna replies.

"On second thought, ballpark food sure smells good. However, it's not always the best quality."

They got to their seats and lay back for a while.

"Wow," Akiza said, "This sure is a nice field."

"It's rated one of the best in the league," Yusei replied.

Leo watched a few players take batting practice and asked, "Why do the players drop the bat when they run? If you carried it, you could save time and have something to hit people with!"

"Wow Leo! You just made a good point, but you then backed it up with something stupid. It's in the rules and they could hurt someone," Luna responds.

"Hey, then they could fight and then, we could be on TV!"

"Leo, just be quiet," Luna replied.

Once the game started, the first few innings had only one run. Although, New Domino City got it, they could have easily scored more. The next few innings went without one.

"Boring," Leo yelled. "We can't get on the big screen and we're too high up to get a foul ball. Why can't we score on this guy? His stats stink!"

"Maybe he's just in a zone," Akiza shrugged.

"Or maybe, our team just sucks," Leo hollers.

The Cats tie the game up and then take the lead in the 6th.

"That's it! I need some food! Luna, you coming with?" he asks.

"Sure, why not!"

Yusei and Akiza sit and watch the "Kiss Cam."

"Look at all those happy people," Akiza says, "Why can't we get on there, to show what a great couple we are."

"We don't have to," Yusei says.

They kiss passionately, for only a few seconds, since there were people around them. Leo and Luna come back the next half inning. Leo has gigantic stack of nachos. The Wildcats didn't score any runs.

"Leo, are you going to be able to eat all that," Luna asked.

"Sure, after all, we haven't eaten for four hours. So, did the suckers not score any runs," Leo asked.

"I'm starting to have to agree with Leo," Akiza said, "They should beat this team or at least be scoring more runs than one."

"Well, maybe it's because we came," Yusei suggests.

"I knew it! You guys, next time they bat, I'm not going to watch. If they score, then it's because of me." Leo said.

The opposing team scores another run in the top of the seventh.

They played "Take Me Out to the Ballgame", but none of the four look very enthusiastic while singing.

"It's more fun to sing if the score's tied or your team's winning," Luna said.

"Well, have fun watching them not score," Leo said.

Leo puts his hat over his eyes. Luna noticed that Leo was trying to sleep. The three of them watch, and, surprise surprise, the team ties the game up.

When the second run scores, Leo wakes up from his nap.

"What happened? Is the game over?"

"No, they tied the game," Yusei said.

"I knew it, it's because I wasn't watching. That makes me the reason why they couldn't score," Leo thought, "I should keep doing this."

He puts his hat down, but Luna's on to him.

"Leo, I know you're doing this, just to take a nap! We didn't buy these tickets just so you can take a nap!"

"What? People sleep other events all the time. The movie, operas, concerts, plays..."

"Yeah, well, there are plenty of people that will gladly take your seat so wake up and watch."

"Okay, that's enough you two," Yusei responds.

Domino City doesn't score any more runs and loses the game 4-3. They all walk to the car in a cranky mood.

"Why did we pay that one player a ton of money? He's batting less than .300 and he's a MVP player. Swing the bat," Leo screams.

Leo then looks at Luna, "You made me look! How many times do I have to tell you? When I watch a team, they lose. If I don't watch they win!"

Luna groans, "Just watch the game Leo, what can you do about?"

"Well the other players didn't swing either," Akiza points out, "They kept striking out, because they watched 2 strikes get on them. Then, they swung desperately for strike three."

"Not to mention that one pitcher, that blew the game, is terrible," Luna says, "Why is he on the team?"

Once they got in the car, Yusei didn't start the engine.

"Yusei, why aren't we going," Luna asks.

"Because, as much as we think badly about this game, think of some good things. It was a nice night, not too hot or cold. We got to see the New Domino City skyline in the background."

"It was pretty neat to see the little square windows go on and off," Luna points out.

"Yeah and to see the half-moon out was nice too," Akiza said.

"Not to mention the nachos were fantastic," Leo said.

"See, some good came out of tonight," he starts the engine, "Should we go back to your place, Luna?"

"Sure, we could get something to eat!"

They get back and turn on a rerun of the day's news. They all make different things to eat. While they eat and watch, a news story comes up.

"Now, some stores are already encouraging people to buy holiday presents, online," the reporter says.

"Aw, the holidays," Akiza says. She sits on Yusei's lap.

"You know Akiza, when you sit on Yusei's lap; you look like Santa at the mall."

**(A/N: I apologize to anyone who doesn't like/celebrate Santa or Christmas. I do not want to insult anyone's religion or views!)**

"Oh, little girl," Yusei says, "What do you want this holiday season?"

"Oh, I already got my gift Yusei?"

"What's that," he asks.

"You," she gives him a hug.

"Aww," Luna sighs.

"Lame," Leo shouts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10? Wow!**

Yusei wanted to help the twins have some Friday night fun. So, he was going to take them to a haunted house. Just as he was about to leave, his cell phone rang.

"Yusei, can we do something tonight? I haven't gotten to go out with you, alone, for a while."

"Well, I was going to take the twins to a haunted house. It's still early, we can do something after, once we get done. You could even come with us."

"I'm not much for haunted houses, but I can stay outside until you're finished. I have a newspaper that I could read."

"I'll come pick the twins up and then drive us all over there."

Yusei takes an older, used car that Martha had and picks the twins up.

"You ready to get scared Luna," Leo asks excitedly.

"I don't know Leo. I've never been in one of these before."

"Don't worry. If it's too scary, I'll protect you!" He puts his arm around her.

"Thanks Leo. You ready Yusei?"

"Sure, but I have to pick up Akiza first."

"Why? Is she coming too," Luna asks.

"Not again! Can't you two keep you dates by yourself? I don't want to see you guys kiss again unless I have to," Leo groaned.

"Don't worry. We'll do something after wards."

"Phew. Glad I avoided that," Leo said.

They pick up Akiza and head over to the haunted house. It was in a clearing of a forest area. The lights were dimmed for a extra affect.

"Even the outside is scary," Luna said.

"It's okay Luna, the scaring will only happen inside," Yusei said in a calming voice.

"You'll be okay by yourself," Yusei asks Akiza, "There's hot chocolate and hot apple cider over there." He points to a tent.

"Sure I'll get some in a bit. You three have fun."

They pay admission and approach an open door of the house. Luna tenses up as they approach the door. She grabs Leo's shirt. "I'm scared Leo."

"Don't worry Luna, it's all made up stuff. It's not real. Here, I'll go in first."

He walks into the house and by the second step, a ware wolf faced creature comes out. Leo screams and runs forward.

"Leo, come back we're suppose to do this together," Luna shouts.

Yusei and Luna run after as Leo continues to scream like a little girl.

The ware wolf just stares at Leo running down the hall. As Yusei and Luna run past, they both step on his feet. He howls in pain.

They keep running. Hoping to find their spooked out friend. However, as soon as they see part of him, a witch and goblin appear. They both scream and bump into each other. They hear Leo scream, get up, and run forward.

After minutes of screaming and running, they finally find him, panting on the ground and out of breath.

"Leo are you alright," Luna asks.

Yusei comes over to Leo and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Leo. We're both right here. I can tell you're scared. Just hold my hand. That way we won't get lost again."

He grabs Leo's hand and notices both Leo and Luna are staring at something. He looks up and three glow-in-the-dark ghosts are floating above them.

Yusei lets go of Leo's hand and gets up. "Forget it Leo! Get someone else to hold your hand," Yusei shouts as her runs ahead.

"Yusei, come back," the twins shout as they chase after him.

Akiza sits back and sips on some apple cider. She hears them scream three, then four times.

"I told them that I don't like haunted house, because they're too scary. Maybe they should have listened to me." She turns a page of the newspaper.

Finally, they get to the final room. They can see the exit.

"Okay, everyone count to three and then run," Yusei said.

They count to three and then try to run through. The a person that looks like a vampire comes out. Leo closes his eyes and keeps running.

"Leo, look out your going to run into the...too late," Luna says.

Leo ran smack into a wall. Three different creatures surround him.

"Forget the scaring for a moment! Can't you see he might be hurt," Yusei shouts. "Leo are you all right?"

"Sure, I'm fine," he jumps up.

"Oh Leo, I'm so glad your okay," Luna said. She gives him a hug. Yusei wraps his arms around the two of them and they smile. Three fingers tap their shoulder. The creatures all growl.

It took them a couple of minutes, but they finally got out of there. They stand by the exit and catch their breath. They were all exhausted and their throats hurt.

"So, were you scared out of your minds," Akiza asked, "C'mon have some hot chocolate and cider."

All three of them had trouble holding their cups and their hands were shaking.

"That was fun," Leo shouted, "Luna, would you do it again."

Luna just stares ahead and shakes her head "no."

"Aw, don't worry Luna," Akiza comforts her, "It's okay, it's all over with."

"Where were you Leo? You were suppose to help me," Luna shouted.

"I was too afraid to help you. I was screaming the whole time."

They all laugh and finish their drinks. They head into the car.

"So, Yusei, what do you want to do now," Akiza asked.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, you have to drop us off first," Leo said.

"Sorry Leo," Akiza said.

"If you say "whoa" one more time, I your going to get it," Luna said.

"Whoa," Leo said, "Ow! That hurt Luna!"

They drop the twins off and say goodnight.

"Okay, now what do you want to do," Yusei asked.

"Can we just drive around the city for a while. It's such a nice night."

They drive back to the garage and get out Yusei's runner. They put on their helmets and rode out of the garage.

Akiza looks up at the stars and hugs Yusei tightly.

"This is magical," she thought. "It's like a dream. I get to be with my favorite person in the whole world. It's a beautiful night and it's so peaceful."

The stars and lights of New Domino shine bright. They pass the stadium where the WRGP was held and pass the old Arcadia building. They get on the bridge, the bridge that Yusei helped make possible.

They then come close to the park, where their first date occurred

Yusei stops and the park and they look up at the full moon together. Akiza takes off her helmet and then Yusei takes off his.

"Akiza, your eyes shine in the moonlight. It makes you look like a movie star."

"Oh Yusei," she says.

As if a movie camera was on them, they lean in and kiss passionately. When they finally stop, Yusei says, "It's been a long time since you and I have done that."

"Here's a little more practice for you," she replies.

They kiss again and then turn their heads, to look at the beautiful night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11! I'm going to have to start slowing down my pace, because I'm going to start getting busy. I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
**

Yusei had driven over to Akiza's house on a Friday afternoon. After he rang the doorbell, Akiza's mother opened the door.

"Hello Yusei, it's so nice to see you again."

"Thanks Ms. Izinski. Is Akiza home?"

"She's in her room right now. If you want, you can go on up."

"Okay, I hope she's ready for tonight!"

"Oh, it's so nice that you're doing that. You're such a good person Yusei. I know your parents would be proud of you."

Yusei blushed.

He goes upstairs and goes into Akiza's room. He can hear a soft snore and enters her room very quietly. He instantly notices that Akiza has many pictures of family and friends. All of them are in some type of picture frame and many of them have a note of when and where the photo was taken. Some of them of them have pictures of: herself, Carly, Jack, Crow, Misty, Leo, Luna and himself. There's one of him with Leo and Luna. "When was that picture taken," he wondered. However, he then noticed one picture in particular. Next to her bed, is a picture of him dueling. He's standing and you can see him from head to toe. It looked like it was from the Fortune Cup. He smiled. "Akiza has a picture of _me _next to her bed." He looked down and watched Akiza taking a nap. Some of the covers where crumpled up and he pulls them over her. He gives her a kiss on the forehead. He also sets a blanket, which fell off the bed, back on. Akiza mumbles with delight.

"We still have a few minutes before we should go. I'll let her sleep," he thought. He sits on one of the chairs in the room and examines her room some more. It's a dark red color and seemed to also resemble some things of when she was a child. She had a pink lamp with a white shade. She even still had some stuffed animals above her closet. "It's like she's part teenager and part little girl." She has some clothes lying on the floor, but her room's mostly clean. He was curious what some of her other clothes were, but he didn't want to invade her privacy. When he leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, it squeaked.

Akiza stirred and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and tried to open her eyes. It was tough with the sunlight in her eyes..

"You're awake," Yusei said to her.

"Yusei, how long were you here." She starts to get a worried look on her face. "You didn't do anything to me, did you?"

Yusei sits next to Akiza on her bed. "No, I've only been her a few minutes. I just tucked you in and put a blanket on your bed. I would never try to take advantage of you. I love you too much for that. Besides, you treat me like I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world."

Akiza blushed, "Yusei, you're such a sweet guy."

She leans into Yusei and they kiss passionately for 5 minutes. Akiza rests her head on Yusei's chest. They sat and smiled.

"Oh no," Yusei yelled, "We were suppose to take Leo and Luna out to dinner tonight!"

"Oh no! This is the first time they've gotten out to dinner with us. It could even be the first time they've gone out with someone since their parents left them," Akiza said.

"We can't break their hearts again," Yusei said.

They got off the bed and got into Yusei's car.

Leo and Luna sat on the curb, with frowns on their faces.

"What's taking them so long," Leo whined, "I'm starving!"

"Maybe they didn't want to take us out to dinner," Luna said sadly.

They look at each other, "Just like Mom and Dad," they said. They sigh. They see a older car come around the corner.

Yusei stops in front of the curb and Akiza and him rush over to the twins. They give Leo and Luna hugs.

"Leo, Luna, we are so sorry," Yusei and Akiza tell them. They both have tears in their eyes. "Please forgive us," they ask, "We don't want to bring back bad memories for you."

The twins both embrace the hugs.

"Thanks you guys," they replied.

"Now, let's go eat! I'm starving," Leo shouted.

They get into the car and drive to a local family restaurant. When they first sit down, an older couple comes up to them.

"Oh, are these your kids? You look so young to have kids."

"Well, they aren't really our," Yusei tries to respond.

"Uh, teen pregnancy! Couldn't you two use protection? Or why didn't you control your hormones," they point to Akiza, "Why couldn't you keep shut?"

The couple walks away. Yusei and Akiza turn around with embarrassed looks on their faces. Leo and Luna stare at them.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Akiza said.

"Did you guys understand what they were saying," Yusei asked them.

"Yes, Yusei, we learned about it in school," Luna said.

Yusei and Akiza now have frowns on their faces.

"Don't worry you guys. We know the truth. Although they are sort of right. You guys are like our parents!"

"Yeah, plus you guys don't let us have a bedtime, do chores everyday, and tell us what we can't eat…" Leo says.

"Leo, were in public don't embarrass us anymore than we already are," Luna replies.

"Okay, sorry," Leo said.

Once they order, Yusei asks the twins in a calm tone, "So you guys really think of us as being your parents?"

"Yes, Yusei of course we do. That includes you Akiza," Luna said.

Akiza blushes.

"Plus, you guys always act like a parent. You guys hug each other, you kiss each other, you guys are always holding hands, and you spend everyday with us," Leo said.

"Well, I'm honored," Akiza said.

"Me too," Yusei said.

"Well," Yusei said, "We just want you guys to be safe."

"And happy," Akiza said, "Are you two happy being with us?"

"Of course," Luna said.

"You guys are the funniest people ever," Leo said.

They all laugh and, after a short while, their food comes.

On their way home, they pass the park and see some shooting stars.

"Can we watch the shooting stars? Pretty please," Leo begs.

"Sure Leo," Yusei said. He pulls the car over.

The four of them sit on a park bench and watch the stars. They all felt calm and happy.

"Look! I just saw a shooting star," Leo shouted.

"Leo, I think we all saw that one," Luna said.

"How was I supposed to know," Leo asked.

They all laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12!**

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's not the time of year for it, but I wanted to write this chapter before I forgot about it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any candy, or Peanut Butter Cups. There was a scene that I wanted to keep, but didn't know if people would've liked it. So, I cut it last minute.  
**

Akiza and Yusei were helping Leo and Luna go out trick-or-treating. They were going as their favorite dragons: Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon. Akiza was helping Luna get her costume on.

"Luna, why didn't you get the moving head, like Leo did," Akiza asked.

"Well, just see what happens when he comes," Luna said.

Leo walked over and was wobbling as he walked.

"Uhhhhhh! This costume's too heavy," he complained.

"Well, that's the price you pay for a fancier costume," Yusei noted.

"Yeah, well, at least the moving head works," Leo said.

Leo walked up to Luna.

"Roar," Leo screamed, "Ow! What the heck? Who turned off the lights?" Leo's head had shut and he couldn't see a thing.

"Did I scare you that bad," Leo asked.

"No, Leo, your head shut on you. I told you not to spend the extra $7 for a moving head," Luna scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Leo said as Yusei pulled the head back up, "Do we have the paper bags?"

"Yep, here you go you guys," Akiza said.

"And the flashlights," Luna asked.

"Got them right here," Yusei said, showing the flashlights in his hand.

"This is so cool," Leo said, "It's the first time we actually get to go trick-or-treating. Thanks for taking us you guys!"

"Yeah, thanks," Luna added.

"You're welcome," Yusei said.

"C'mon, let's go," Akiza said.

Luna walked out of the apartment comfortably, but Leo could tell this is going to be a tough night.

"Yusei, the head just shut again. Yusei? Yusei?"

Leo walks around trying to find Yusei. He can't see anything. He hits a hallway wall, falls down, and can't get up.

"Oh, great," Leo yelled.

"Sorry, Leo, I was tying my shoe. Leo? Leo?" Yusei looks around and then noticed Leo on the floor. "Here, let me help you up and hold my hand."

They went to some of the neighbors apartments, but most of them weren't home.

"Most of the people living here don't have little kids," Luna said.

"This isn't what I expected," Leo said as head shut again.

"Don't worry," Yusei said, "We can go out in the suburbs. That way, it feels more like a real Halloween."

They got in Yusei's car and quickly drove out to a smaller neighborhood. Yusei found a place to park the car and they walked down the street.

Leo and Luna kept getting complements by the other kids. They didn't know any of them, but they enjoyed the attention.

"Whoa! You got Ancient Fairy Dragon," one girl asked, "You look really good in it!"

"Thanks, it's really well designed."

"Unlike mine," Leo said annoyingly, "Next time, don't get the moving mouth." The mouth shut and Leo had trouble getting it up.

"Here, I'll help you," one boy offered, "Power Tool Dragon's still an awesome card."

"I know! Isn't it?"

They have a conversation for a few minutes with their new friends.

"Okay you guys, we have to keep moving," Yusei said.

"Thanks you guys," Leo and Luna called.

"Goodbye," the others said as they went their separate ways.

At one house Leo and Luna approached a house that had an eerie feel to it. There was a scarecrow sitting in a chair.

"Good thing it's stuffed," Luna said.

"I know. It looks so life like," Leo said.

Leo pokes the scarecrow and it roars back at them. The twins scream loudly. Akiza and Yusei laugh from the street.

"Did I scare you," the man asked.

"You sure did," they responded.

He laughs, "There candy right up the steps."

The man's wife handed them the treats and closed the door.

"Thanks," Leo said as his head shut again. It was pretty dark and Leo walked into the railing.

"Oops, sorry Luna," Leo said. He then tripped down the steps.

Luna was talking with Akiza and Yusei. Leo wobbles over to them.

"Leo, what happened," Akiza asked.

"Uh, I fell down the stairs."

"Are you okay," Luna asked.

"Don't worry you guys. I'm Power Tool Dragon. I can take anything that comes my way!"

Once Leo recouped they went to a few more houses. As they walked toward more houses, they debated on whither to keep going.

"My bag handle just broke," Luna said.

"Yeah and I'm getting tired," Leo complained, "Not thanks to the "falling down the stairs" moment."

They laugh and Yusei says, "Well, let's go to the car and go back home."

They get back to the car and drive back to the twin's apartment.

When they get back, the twins set their bags down. Yusei and Akiza help take the costumes off in the bathroom.

When Leo runs down the steps to his bag, Luna's standing right in front of Leo's bag.

"Now Leo, don't go so candy crazy like you did last year."

_Flashback_

Since Leo and Luna couldn't go trick-or-treating, with no parents to protect them, they would always buy their own candy. On Halloween night, Luna would always bring the candy, which she bought, out onto the kitchen table. Luna was always in charge of the candy; otherwise Leo would buy only candy he liked or eat all of it.

"Now, Leo, don't try to eat all of your favorites tonight. We can always have one or two pieces each day."

"Don't worry Luna," Leo says confidently.

Luna grabs a couple of pieces and sits to watch TV. Leo stays at the table and keeps gobbling down candy. When Luna gets up from a program, about half and hour later, Leo's sitting back on his chair. He's not feeling too good.

"Leo, are you all right?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be fine," Leo groans, "Just let me get some shut eye." He moans and slowly walks up the stairs.

_Flashback Ends_

"Okay Luna, just give me a few pieces," Leo says.

The twins ate a few pieces and then headed off to bed.

"Goodnight," Luna said. Leo watched her go up the stairs and into her room.

"Yeah, goodnight," Leo said laughing. He grabs a few more pieces of candy.

Yusei and Akiza sit on the couch comfortably. Yusei smiles and said, "Hey Akiza, I got a surprise for you."

He pulls out a paper bag out of his pant pocket.

"Why is there only one peanut butter cup," Akiza asked.

"I don't know, I put two in there. I was about to eat them, but I thought, tonight, we could share them."

He then noticed a hole in the bag.

"It must have fell out, when I put it in the bag," Yusei said, worriedly.

He feels his pants and feels chocolate.

"Awe, now I'll have to wash these pants," Yusei moaned.

Akiza grabs the cup and looks at Yusei, who has a disgusted look on his face.

"Trick-or-Treat," Akiza said and eats the cup.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13!**

**Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**A/N: I decided to make this only a Yusei and Akiza chapter. **

As Yusei was reading the morning paper, he noticed that a carnival was nearby. It was just outside of town.

"That would be a real fun place to take Akiza. There are shows, games, and food. There are even fireworks, so we could stay and watch them."

He called her up and asked her to come with him.

"Sure, I'll come over around 3."

"Do you want me to bring money," he asked.

"No, it's fine. I can pay for it."

Yusei felt a little guilty once he hung up.

"Akiza's always buying things for me. I should do something nice for her while we're there."

Akiza came over and they left for the carnival. They had signs posted on which roads to take and they parked just outside the carnival.

"That will be $4," a man said.

"Here you go," Akiza leaned over Yusei and gave him the money. Before they got out, Yusei asked her to wait.

"Akiza, are you sure it's okay? I mean, you pay for a lot of things that we do together. Are you sure that you don't mind?"

"It's fine Yusei, really. I know you grew up without much money, so I figure it's better if I pay for it." She gets out of the car.

Yusei gets out and they walk inside.

The carnival has lots of different games, a Ferris wheel, food vendors, and a stage. The stage was going to have musical acts and a magic show.

"I'd really like to see that magic show later on," Akiza said.

"Okay, it'll start at 7 and will end just before the fireworks start," Yusei said, "Hopefully; we'll still get a good seat for both of them."

They walk around and Akiza noticed that Yusei was starting to sweat.

"Yusei, are you hot? I'll go buy us one of those big lemonades." She runs up to a lemonade stand and buys one.

As she bought it, Yusei thought to himself. "What can I really be doing that makes Akiza so attracted to me? I mean, I'm nice and all that stuff, but outside of that, what do I have to offer? Many times I have to wait a long time until my dueling paycheck comes in, the only real parent I still have is Martha, and I don't exactly live in the nicest house. Why does she like me?"

Akiza walked up and Yusei was still thinking.

"Yusei? Yusei," she calls to him.

Yusei snaps out of it. "Oh, thanks Akiza." He sips one of the straws and smiles. Akiza looked concerned.

"Do you want to buy some tickets, so we can do some games," she asked.

"Sure," Yusei said. "Another thing she'll have to buy," he thought.

Akiza buys some tickets at the ticket booth.

"What do you want to do first," she asked.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel," Yusei suggest.

They get in line, but they are stuck waiting a while. The wheel seems to be the biggest attraction there. They finally get in and sit down. Once the wheel starts, they look out and can see for miles.

"Hey look, there's New Domino," Akiza points out.

"There's the stadium," Yusei said.

As they start to go back down, Akiza jumps and wraps her arms around Yusei.

"You scared," Yusei asks.

"No, it's just that going down seems to surprised me."

Yusei just smiles and wraps his arm around her.

"Thanks Yusei. It's good to know I have someone like you to keep me company."

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and Yusei blushes.

"But is that all I'm good for? Just to keep her company," he wonders.

They get out and Yusei's stomach growls.

"Okay Yusei, I know what that was. Let's go get something to eat."

They go out and each gets a Pronto Pups with mustard. They sit on a bench and eat.

"Are you having a good time, "Yusei asked.

"Of course. I get to spend it with you, the man that I love."

They finish eating and throw away their napkins.

"Do you want to go in the animal barn," Akiza asked.

"Alright," he replied.

They go in and look at many different animals. They see cows, pigs, sheep, and goats.

They also see a bull, but when he sees Akiza's outfit he charges toward her. Akiza and Yusei run, even though there was a large, metal fence protecting them.

"Let's try to stay away from that," Yusei laughed.

They find some small, ducklings and Yusei takes some of the food. A duck waddles into his hand and Yusei smiles.

Once the duck waddled out of his hand, they walked out. Akiza was wrapping her arms around Yusei.

"Akiza, what are you doing," Yusei asked her.

"Owe, I just couldn't help it. You just looked so cute holding that baby duck in your hand. I just had to hug you."

Yusei blushed at the thought of him being "cute."

"Well, we can finish up the tickets and then head on over to the magic show."

They try to find a game that they thought they could win. They see a milk-bottle-toss game.

"I can't do that," Akiza said.

Akiza looked at Yusei.

"Why don't you try Yusei? You're stronger than me."

"I'm not that much stronger," Yusei replied. Akiza giggled, knowing it was the truth. "I know, but you still stand a better chance than me." Yusei sighed, but then perked up. 'This could be the chance I've been looking for!' Yusei thought excitedly. He then walked up to the booth with Akiza

He tried to stretch his arm and grabs one of the softballs. He knocks down 5 of the 6 bottles. He then takes the other and knocks down the last one.

"Which prize do you want," Yusei asked.

"I'll take the teddy bear," Akiza says.

The woman running the game gives her one and Yusei and Akiza walk to the show.

"Thanks so much Yusei. I didn't think you had such a good arm!"

"Well, we did play some baseball growing up, so I've had some practice."

"Well, it's do to these long, lean arms of yours." Akiza hugs Yusei's right arm.

"It's nice to know I could help her in some way tonight," he thought.

They watched the magic show and were amazed by many of the magician's tricks. When the show ended, they tried to head out into the field, where many people were sitting.

"We'll never get a good seat now," Akiza said.

"Don't worry," Yusei said, as he pointed to an open bench.

They sit down and wait for the fireworks to start.

Yusei couldn't hold it in any longer, "Akiza, why do you love me?"

"Yusei, haven't we gone over this? You saved me, care about me, and are always looking out for me."

"No, no, it's not that, it's just that _besides all that. _I don't have much money. I'll get a good amount once the last few duels of the WRGP finish, but I mean, the money I get is usually a few weeks, many times, months in-between. I don't get a salary every couple weeks or every month like a normal job. It's also never a guarantee that I'll get a lot. I don't live in a nice house and the only parent I have is Martha. I don't have much "material things", so is the only thing I'm good for is company?"

"Yusei, you're a great duelist. I'm sure you'll get plenty of dueling money. Plus, you're doing well in the WRGP and you'll easily make the biggest and best paying leagues, so money's not a concern. A nice house isn't needed. It's nice, but just to have a roof over your head's good enough. Martha's very sweet and so are many of your friends. You're not just a "comfort" to me. You're so much more. You're like an angel to me."

Yusei smiled at the thought of him having angles wings.

"Besides, you're also a great kisser. Want to show me?"

They leaned in and kissed passionately. After a very long delay, the first fireworks broke their kiss.

They stared at the fireworks and were glad to be sitting next to the person they loved the most.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14! Thank for all the reviews and comments! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

Yusei was eating his daily bowl of oatmeal, when he heard a knock on the front door. Martha went to get it.

"Akiza, what a lovely surprise, what brings you here?"

"I'm going to the dentist this morning and I was hoping Yusei would come with me. I get nervous at the dentist and really hope he can keep me company."

"Surer, I can gowl," Yusei tried to say with oatmeal still in his mouth.

"Yusei, what have I taught you about talking with your mouth open? Now clean the mess you made on the table. You spit oatmeal all over the place," Martha stated firmly.

Akiza giggles and covers her mouth.

Yusei swallowed and said, annoyingly, "Yes, Martha."

Later that morning, Yusei and Akiza went over to the dentist. The women at the front desk smiled and said she'll tell the dentist they arrived. They sit down in the waiting room, when Yusei notices a dueling magazine. He picks it up and starts to read it, while Akiza sits and looks around.

"Why does a dentist's office always smell like toothpaste," she asked no one in particular.

"Maybe it's due to all the teeth cleaning," Yusei responds. He didn't even look up from the magazine.

"Oh, sorry Yusei, I guess I was talking too loud."

He wraps his arm around her and sets the magazine down.

"Hey, don't worry. I enjoy talking to you. You're my girlfriend and that means that we should be able to talk to one another."

They laugh and smile at each other.

The hygienist calls Akiza in. They put the bib on and the dentist takes some X-Rays of Akiza's teeth. The "head dentist" comes in and tells Akiza that she has a cavity and will need a filling put in. Akiza frowns and the hygienist cleans her teeth. When she's done, they schedule an appointment and Akiza walks out to Yusei.

"So, how did it go," Yusei asks.

"I'll need a filling put in next week," Akiza said quietly.

"Don't worry; I'll come with you next time. Okay? I promise," Yusei reassured her.

"Thanks Yusei. That'd be great."

They get in the car and drive to Akiza's house. She looks and the calendar and frowns.

"Oh no! I have something going that day! I'll call them back and reschedule."

She does and it'll be about a week and a half later.

"Why me," Akiza pouts, "Just my luck. Now it'll be even longer before it gets fixed."

Yusei comes over and comforts her. They go sit on the couch and Akiza looks as sad as ever.

"Akiza, why are you so upset? It could be worse."

"Well, I haven't had one for a long, long time. I don't like it when my face gets all numb and stuff."

"I don't either," Yusei said, "Because I can't see your real beautiful face. It's so soft and warm. It makes me wonder sometimes why someone as pretty as you would love someone like me, some criminal that grew up in a dump like the Sateillite."

"Oh Yusei."

They kiss and Akiza hugs Yusei tightly.

About a week and a half later, Yusei took Akiza back to the dentist. They waited in the waiting room like before, only this time, Yusei held Akiza's hand. The dentist called her in, numb her, and put the filling in. When Akiza got out, Yusei was taking a nap. She taps him in the shoulder.

**A/N: I'm trying to make it sound like Akiza's mouth is numb and this is the best I can do.**

"Yubei, Yubei, wake upb."

"Ahh," Yusei gasped, "Oh, it's you Akiza. Sorry about that."

They drive back to Martha's home and Akiza picks up the paper. She starts to drool on one of the pages.

"This is terbible," she says.

"Don't worry Akiza," Yusei said, "When your mouth isn't numb, I'll take you for a slushy."

"You'b really do thabt? For meh?"

"Of course! I don't like to see you sad and down in the dumps. It makes me feel bad."

"But Yubei, it's nobt your fault."

"I know, but I want to make you happy."

Akiza gives him a hug and Yusei kissed her forehead.

At dinner, Yusei eats with Martha and Crow. Akiza sits on a chair, trying to eat a bowl of soup.

"I feel so bad for Akiza," Yusei said.

"Hey, it's her fault for getting a cavity," Crow says slyly.

Martha gives him a mean look and he stops smiling.

"No, it's just that she does everything she can to take care of her teeth and it's not good enough. She brushes, flosses, uses mouth wash, I mean, what else can she do?"

"That's just the way it is Yusei," Martha says, "Some people have the luxury of not doing anything and their teeth are perfect. Others do everything and can't get their teeth exactly right."

Yusei watches Akiza eat and sighs.

Later on Akiza approaches him.

"Yusei I think I'm feeling a littble better. Can you take me for that slushy?"

"Sure," he replied, "and you sound a lot better."

She smiles at him.

They drive over and Yusei buys both of them a slushy.

"You know what Yusei," Akiza said, "You're a really special guy."

"Why's that?"

"Well, a lot of guys wouldn't take time out of their day, just to take their girlfriends to the dentist. Many of them wouldn't include a treat to make them feel better as well."

"Well, I'm just," Yusei's face starts to turn red.

She moves to the same side of the booth as he is.

"Yusei, you're the perfect guy that any woman would enjoy being with. Thanks so much for being with me."

"Well your welcome. It's like I've told you before you beautiful too."

"Aww." Akiza gives Yusei a kiss on the cheek.

They finish drinking the slushies and then drive back home.

Crow and Martha were asleep and they went and sat on the couch. Yusei turned on a lamp. Akiza pulled up a blanket over herself.

"If you want Akiza, you can sleep over here tonight," Yusei offered.

"Thanks Yusei, that'd be great," she replies. She yawns and Yusei turns off the lamp. As he heads towards his room, Akiza calls out to him.

"Hey Yusei," she says.

"Yeah Akiza," he responds.

"Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Your welcome Akiza, you deserve it. Sleep well."

Akiza snuggles with her blanket and thinks about her day as she, gently, falls asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15!**

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

Akiza and Yusei wanted to do something with the twins, but they couldn't figure out what to do.

"Should we go to the park," Akiza asked.

"Nah, that's boring. There's nothing there," Leo groaned.

"How about the beach," Yusei suggested.

"It's starting to cool down now," Luna noted, "It's to cold."

"What if we went to a movie," Akiza said.

Leo hops up off the couch.

"Okay, I'm picking the movie," Leo shouted.

Luna quickly puts her hand over his mouth.

"That sounds great," she gives Leo a stare, "You two can go to a different movie."

"What about you guys," Akiza asked.

"It's fine you two. You can go to another movie. I think Leo wants to see the movie: Superhero Duelist. There's a nice romantic movie you go could go see."

She takes her hand off of Leo's mouth.

"Romance? Yuck," Leo shouted.

Yusei and Akiza look at each other.

"Okay, we can go," Akiza said.

"When's the next show times," Yusei asked.

They look up the movie times. Leo and Luna's will start at 1:15 and Yusei and Akiza's will start about 15 minutes later. They leave at 12:30.

When they get there Leo and Luna pay for the tickets.

"Are you sure it's all right that you guys are paying for the tickets," Yusei asked.

"Sure, we haven't gone out for a while and we want to re-pay you for all the stuff you guys did for us," Luna said.

They get in and Yusei asks if anyone wants popcorn and pop.

"Me, me, me, me, me," Leo shouts.

"We can pay for that too," Luna says.

"No way," Yusei said, "_I'm _paying for it."

They get the popcorn and pop and head to their movies.

"Why do the previews take so long," Leo asked Luna as they waited for the movie to start.

"Maybe, it's because they want to make money," Luna says annoyingly.

The movie starts and Leo and Luna are the only ones in the theater.

"Where is everyone," Leo shouts loudly.

"Maybe it's because this movie's been out for a couple months," Luna said.

One preview comes out for a sequel of Leo's favorite movie.

**A/N: It's the same movie that they watched in the first Chapter. **

"I want to go, I want to go, I want to go," Leo says as he bounces in his seat.

He bumps Luna who's holding the popcorn. Some of it spills.

"Oh, thanks Leo, you just spilled some of the popcorn! Settle down!"

"What, we got a large. That equals free refills."

He throws some in his mouth.

"I call getting more when we leave," he shouts.

"Fine, you get to eat all of the popcorn when we leave," Luna says, "I'm not eating anymore once the movie's done."

In the other movie theater, Yusei and Akiza wait for the movie to start.

"I wonder why no one else is here," Akiza wonders.

"Maybe it's a bad movie," Yusei said.

"Well, it is a romantic movie," Akiza said. She looks at Yusei. "Yusei, are we romantic?"

"Well here, let me show you."

They lean in and kiss passionately until the movie starts.

"Luckily, no one saw us," they thought.

About halfway through the movie, Leo starts to really get into the movie.

"Pow," he screams, "Get the bad guy! Go! Go! Go!"

"Leo, you do realize that I'm in theater," Luna says as she drinks her soda.

Leo doesn't listen. He grabs some popcorn and puts it in his hand.

"Put the monster down! Yes!"

A dragon duel monster appears.

"Bang," Leo throws the popcorn.

"Imagine if you had to clean up this mess," Luna thought as she munched on some of the popcorn that Leo _didn't spill._

In the other theater, it's a much less explosive scene.

"Don't worry Emily. I'll go to the ends of the earth to find you."

"Yusei," Akiza says.

Yusei turns to her and they wrap their arms around eachother.

"Will you go to the ends of the earth for me?"

Yusei thinks for a moment.

"Well, as long as I don't fall off the earth."

"Oh Yusei," she thought as they turn to the movie again. Akiza rests her head on Yusei's shoulder.

Akiza giggles softly to herself.

Leo and Luna's movie ended before Akiza and Yusei's.

Leo and Luna are walking out of the theater:

"That movie could not end fast enough," Luna groaned.

"Why? Was it bad," Leo asks.

"No, you were bad Leo!" She gives him a stare.

"First you spill half the popcorn. Then, you throw it. Next you jump up and down and squish your pop. If that wasn't enough, you got to eat almost all the popcorn that we had left."

"Speaking of popcorn, I got to go refill." He grins happily.

He heads over to the concession stand and Luna just rolls her eyes.

At the end of the movie, Akiza was using tissues for her eyes.

As the lights go back on, Akiza looks at Yusei. His eyes had some water in them too.

"Yusei, are you crying," she asks.

"Uh, no, it might be the lights coming back on."

He tries to look away.

"Oh Yusei, you can get emotional. In fact, it's kind of nice to know that my best friend in the whole wide world has a soft spot." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh, well in that case, I guess I was crying _a little bit_."

She gives him a tissue and they walk out of the theatre, with their arms around each other.

As they walk out, they find Leo and Luna sitting on a bench. Leo's still eating popcorn and Luna's just looking around.

"Hey you guys," Luna calls to them.

"So Luna how was your movie," Akiza asked.

"It was good, but Leo wasn't."

"Hey, it's not my fault some of the popcorn spilled, or that I stepped on my pop."

"Maybe, for you pop, it's called: using a cup holder," Luna teased him.

"Hey, I need somewhere to put the popcorn, so that both of us could reach it."

Leo looks up at Yusei, whose eyes are still wet.

"Yusei were you crying," he asks.

"Um well, it might just be all the light from outside," he says.

"Don't worry Yusei. I find it cute when guys show their soft spots," Luna comments.

"Me too," Akiza added.

"Well, I guess I was crying a little," Yusei admits.

Akiza and Luna smile happily, but Leo smiles slyly.

They start to walk outside to the car.

"Yusei has a soft spot! Yusei has a soft spot," Leo teased.

"Knock it off Leo," Luna shouts.

"Hey I didn't tell you guys the best part of our movie," Leo says, "The guy summoned a card and it was like "BANG!" Then, his dragon appeared and it was all like "!"

They all laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16!**

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yusei was excited. One of his favorite video games was about to come out! He wanted to be first in line to get it. Unfortunately, 10 people got in front of him, but still, he would get his game.

Leo was also excited, as playing against Yusei was one of the funniest things the two of them did together.

Akiza and Luna, meanwhile, were along for the ride. The chapter begins, about an hour or so from midnight.

"Yusei, I'm hot," Akiza moaned.

"It's too humid out," Luna complained.

"What are you two complaining about? Would you rather have it be in the middle of winter and have it be -20 out," Leo told them.

"Yeah, but why did Akiza and I have to come along," Luna asked.

"You didn't have to," Yusei noted.

"Leo told me, that the four of us were going to do something fun," Akiza whispered to Luna.

"He told me the same thing," Luna whispered back.

They give Leo a cold stare. Leo couldn't see them, because his back was turned.

"Leo, did you lie to Akiza and me," Luna wondered.

"What, I said that we were going to do something fun. This is fun!"

"Wait, you told them what," Yusei replied. "I've never heard about this!"

Leo scratched the back of his head. "I, well, I though that Akiza and you would have a fun time Yusei. After all, you do other fun things together," Leo said nervously.

"Yeah, but sitting in a crowded line," Luna shouted.

"You two can go home." Yusei pointed to Luna and Akiza.

"What about you guys," Akiza asked.

"Don't worry," Yusei said, "I'm going to enjoy seeing Leo walk with me at midnight." He paused. "Through the mysterious city," he said spookily.

Akiza and Luna laughed.

"Let's go Luna," Akiza said as they walked away.

"Great, I was getting tired anyways," Luna replied.

Once the store opened, the people working made sure that they avoided a big rush. They all filed in and Leo and Yusei each got a copy of the game. They slowly started to walk home. Leo looked around as he walked. Yusei, made sure he saw Leo, but walked confidently.

"Is the city really "mysterious," Leo asked.

"You never know Leo." Yusei hid in an alley.

"Yusei? Yusei? Where did you go?"

"Boo," Yusei yelled.

Leo jumped and screamed loudly.

"Got you," Yusei said.

"Yusei you scared me. C'mon lets get going."

Their paced quickened and soon they got back to the twin's apartment.

"You want to play a quick game first, before we go to sleep," Leo asked.

"Sure, I'm up for that," he replied.

They put the game in and slowly started playing. They started to yawn and pretty soon, they both fell asleep.

When Akiza and Luna got up the next morning, they noticed Leo and Yusei lying on the couch asleep with the game paused. Luna turned off the game system and the two started making breakfast.

After a while, a smell reached Leo's nose.

"Eggs? Toast? All right! Breakfast time," he shouted.

Yusei turned and struggled to get up.

"Martha, I don't want breakfast now, just a few more minutes," he moaned.

"Don't get too excited Leo, we're not done yet," Akiza said.

"Yusei, you can sleep a few more minutes," she called to him.

"Thanks voice," Yusei moaned and tried to get back to sleep.

Once the food got ready, Yusei forced himself to get up to the table. They all started to eat.

"So, have you guys tried the new game yet," Luna asked.

"Well, we were, but then, my eyes got heavy," Leo said embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, same for me," Yusei said.

"Don't worry," Akiza said, "You'll have plenty of time to play it today."

Once breakfast was over, they went back to playing. Akiza and Luna did the dishes. When they finished, they watched the two play.

"They look like their having so much fun together," Luna said.

"C'mon, why don't we try to go find something us girls can do together," Akiza asked.

"Okay! Let's go," Luna shouted with excitement.

"Okay guys, we'll be going now," Akiza told them.

They didn't hear her as Yusei celebrated a victory over Leo.

Akiza and Luna walked out of the building and walked around.

"What are we going to do together Akiza," Luna asked.

"I don't know Luna, why don't we head towards the park."

As they headed towards the park, they saw the beach. Few people were there, but Luna noticed some people making sand castles.

"Hey Akiza, could we build sandcastles together," Luna asked.

"Sure Luna, but I didn't bring any beach clothes and we don't have any sandcastle building equipment."

"Don't worry, there's a shed with all that stuff." Luna pointed to it.

"Okay then let's go," Akiza said.

They got to the shed and took out some equipment. At first, it was just a small castle. With time, however, it soon became a giant one, with a drawbridge and a moat. People stopped by and commented on their wonderful sand castle.

"It looks great Luna," Akiza said.

"Yeah, but I'm getting hungry."

"Let's go to get lunch. I know a good sandwich place near the mall that we can go to."

They head over there and eat lunch. As they were enjoying their food, Luna asks Akiza, "Can we go shopping, seeing that we're so close to the mall?"

"Sure, did you bring money? I have some if you need it."

"Yeah, so let's get going." She pops out of her seat.

"Um, Luna, you still have food left," Akiza notes.

"Oh, right."

They laugh.

They head over to the mall and try to find different things they might need. Akiza finds a cute little blue tank top and Luna finds a pink one. Akiza looks for make-up, but Luna just looks around.

"Have you ever used make-up," Akiza asked.

"A little, but I never have had my mom around to show me how to use it and stuff." She shuffles her feet.

"Don't worry Luna, I'll help you."

"You will," Luna gives her a hug, "Thanks Akiza."

They smile and by a few basic make-up things, like eye-liner and blush.

They each pay for their own things and head back to the twin's apartment.

When they get back, almost like a replay of this morning, Leo and Yusei are in a heavy sleep.

"Hey Akiza, can I try my make-up now," Luna asks.

"Sure Luna, but why do you want to use it? You aren't going anywhere."

"Don't worry; I know this could be a great chance for me to practice."

About an hour later, Yusei and Leo wake up. Yusei has eye-liner on and Leo has a much darker cheek blush on.

"Leo, did you go tanning," Yusei asked.

"No, did you get into a fight with someone?"

They both laugh at each other's faces. They stop laughing and try to find the nearest mirror on the wall. They girls are starting to make dinner, when the boys come rushing over.

"What happened to my wonderful face," Leo asked.

"What did you do," Yusei asked.

"What, Luna needed to practice her make-up and she found two people practice on. I think she did a great job," Akiza said proudly.

"Thanks, Akiza." Luna gives her a hug.

"Well, I didn't think it was so great," the boys say in unison. They each head to a different bathroom to wipe the make-up off.

Meanwhile, the two girls laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is up!**

**A/N: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! Related.**

Although Leo wasn't a very good baseball player, his team certainly was. Every Tuesday night, the team would have a game versus other teams in the league. So far, the team was 9-4 and tied for the league lead with the Esterville Cardinals. With the teams both tied, they met in the final game of the year.

Leo was as excited as ever for the game.

"I can't wait to get going," he yelled as Yusei helped him get ready.

"Well, don't get to nervous out there. I know what it's like to be in pressure situations."

"How do you calm yourself down," Leo asked.

"Well," Yusei trailed off. Usually before a duel, he would think about Akiza. How kind she is, her wonderful sent, how she was so beau …

"Yusei? Yusei," Leo asks.

"Hm, what?"

"How do you calm yourself down," he asked anxiously.

"Well, just think about taking a few deep breaths." He knew there was no way Leo would want to think about someone he "loved", except for maybe his sister.

"Or, think about your sister."

"My sister? Why would I do that?"

He hops off the bed.

"Akiza, Luna, ready to go?"

"We're ready when you are," Akiza yelled.

They drove away from the city to where the game was being held. The teams started warming up and Leo joined them. Akiza, Yusei, and Luna sat on the bleachers with the rest of the families. They never really talked to the other parents, because many didn't think they were parents. They all thought they were brothers and sisters of Leo.

The game started and two teams were: The Domino City Gophers and the Esterville Cardinals.

**A/N: I made up the names off the top of my head. **

Leo started on the bench, as usual, but the coach would always rotate the players. Some would sit one inning and play the next four innings or so. The game was six innings and everyone was _supposed _to play. They were also _supposed _to change positions.

No one scored in the first inning. Leo got to field the second inning. The Cardinals scored 2 in the top of the second and Gophers scored one to make it 2-1.

By the top of the third inning, Leo's team was stating to get upset.

"Coach, why doesn't the other team rotate their players," one kid asked.

"Why are some kids not even playing," another asked.

"That team's cheating," Leo shouted.

"You guys, you're _suppose _to do that, but evidentially, this coach doesn't do that. I can't force him to," the coach responded.

"Call the league and tell them about it," Leo shouted. Leo was known to have the biggest mouth on the team.

The coach took Leo aside.

"I'm sorry Leo. I could, but they aren't going to do anything about it. It's just a very small league that's playing for a very small championship. If this was for a national championship in a big-time baseball league, they would definitely do something about it. As far as many adults in the league, it's not _that _important. I know you kids feel differently, but that's the way it goes."

Leo stomped off. He understood, but it didn't make him feel better.

Leo got to bat in the top of the third inning. He took a first pitch for a strike. The next pitch nearly hit him in the head.

Leo wanted to yell something, but he held it in.

The next pitch was inside again. He looks at the umpire and said, "This kid's trying to hit me!"

"Well, if he hits you, you get on base," the umpire told him.

Leo shrugged and agreed.

The next pitch Leo hit toward the shortstop. He threw to second and then they went to first for a double play. Leo was upset at himself.

"Why did I swing at that pitch," he muttered to himself.

The Cardinals score another 2 runs to make it 4-1. The Gophers didn't score in the bottom of the inning. The Cardinals didn't score the next half inning either. When the Gophers came up to bat in the bottom of the 5th, things changed.

The first two batters singled and the next hitter hit a double for a hit. Then it was Leo turn. Leo hit a ball hard to second that the fielder had trouble with. Leo got to first and the runner went to third. The next person got out, but the next kid hit a double and Leo got to score the leading run. The runner advanced to third on a wild pitch, but that's as far as he got.

"I can't believe we have a chance to win," Leo shouted.

The Cardinals, however, were having none of that, as they scored two in the 6th to make it 6-5. Domino City got a man on second with two out. Leo came up to bat, but the coach called time-out.

"What did you tell Leo to do when he got nervous," Akiza asked.

"Well, I told him to take a few breaths," Yusei replied.

"Is that what you do, when you duel," Akiza asked.

"Well, yeah, but there's usually something else I do too."

"What's that?"

He whispers into her ear, "I think of you."

"Awe," Akiza says as her face turns red. She couldn't kiss him here, but she put her arm around him. They smiled.

Leo went to bat and got two strikes on him. The next pitch was a ball. Leo stepped back from the plate. He took a few breaths, just like Yusei told him.

He stepped to the plate and pitcher threw the ball. "I got it," Leo thought.

He swung with all his might. He closed his eyes and listened for that sweet "ping" of the ball hitting the bat.

It never came.

Instead he heard, "Strike Three."

The other team mobbed the pitcher and Leo walked away, with his head down low.

The teams shook hands, but Leo didn't say anything.

He walked over to his friends.

"Leo," Luna moaned.

"We're sorry," Yusei said.

Leo looked up, about ready to cry. He put his arms around his sister and cried.

After a few minutes, the tears stopped.

"Hwy, let's go get some ice cream," Yusei said.

They headed over to the nearest ice cream shop and ordered.

Leo ate his ice cream in silence.

Akiza finally spoke up.

"Don't worry Leo. In a few years, you probably won't remember it. I don't remember any duels from when I was your age."

"Yeah, don't worry Leo," Luna said.

"Thanks you guys," Leo said.

Luna gave him a hug.

"Akiza and I will wait outside," Yusei said.

Akiza follows him and they stare at the moon as the sun sets.

"Here, I never did thank you for what you do before you duel."

They kiss deeply and when they pull out, Yusei says, "Don't worry I'll definitely remember this before my next duel."

They kiss deeply for a second time.

Inside the ice cream shop, Luna stops hugging Leo.

"Hey sis," Leo says.

"What is it Leo?"

"Well, when I took that at bat, I didn't just take the deep breaths, like Yusei said. I also thought of you."

"Oh, Leo."

She hugs him again.

"Besides, it's not as bad as that kid from a few weeks ago. His pants kept falling down, because they make these pants way too big," Leo said.

"Don't forget the game when the kids kept tripping in the wet grass," Luna adds.

"Hey, I was one of those "kids," Leo reminds her.

The both left the ice cream shop, laughing and giggling.

**A/N: I'm sorry I was mean in this Chapter, but I thought it was a change of pace. **

**Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is up!**

**A/N: I apologize that I haven't been updating as much. I recently got a job and I have school. So, I won't be updating nearly as much. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and hope you will continue to read the stories I write.**

"Yusei, I'm bored," Akiza complained.

"Well, what would you rather be doing," Yusei asked.

"Can we hang out with Jack and Carly," she asked.

"Well, they're busy right now. Jack said that Carly wanted to go to a fashion show with him."

"How do you think he's holding up," Akiza asked.

Yusei could only imagine.

"UGH! This is so boring," Jack screamed loudly, in his head.

"Jack I can tell your bored," Carly said, "But this is an important news story. Just think about something about other than clothes."

"Well, that model's kind of cute. Look at the legs of that one," Jack thought.

"Wow, that one's really cute. Man, maybe this isn't so bad after all."

Jack's face turned red and Carly wasn't noticing.

When they left, Carly talked to some of the models. Jack was too, but wasn't asking the same questions as Carly.

"How long have you been modeling," Carly asked.

"How long are your legs," Jack asked.

"How much do you get paid," Carly asked.

"How much do you weigh," Jack asked.

"It was great to meet a number of you," Carly said, as she went to get Jack.

"What's your phone number," Jack was asking as Carly came over.

"Okay Jack we have to go," Carly said as she left.

"But, but, we were having a very important conversation," Jack whined.

"You didn't want to even be here Jack, now come on." She grabbed his ear.

"Ow! That hurts," Jack yelled.

The models giggled.

As they walked out, Carly's cell phone rang.

"Carly, could we go on a double date," Akiza asked.

"Sure, well see you tonight at 7," Carly said as she hung up.

"What now," Jack moaned.

"Were having a double date," Carly said happily.

"Oh, great, now I'll have to go get something nice," Jack said.

"Don't worry," Carly said, "It's not formal."

They continue to walk down the street.

Later that day, Yusei goes to pick up Akiza.

"So, where are they meeting us," Akiza asked.

"That new Italian place, called, "The Pasta."

"It's a good thing I'm wearing red," Akiza said.

They laugh.

When they get there, Jack and Carly are waiting for them.

"Well, Jack, it looks like you survived the attack of jewels and clothes," Yusei said.

"Very funny," Jack said.

They go inside and take a seat. Once they took orders, Yusei asked Jack a question.

"So, how was the runway? Was there any cute models?"

Jack's face turns red.

"Oh, why would Jack want one of those models? He has me to love," Carly says as she wraps her arms him.

"Well, I have my own super model right here," Yusei says as he wraps his arm around Akiza.

Akiza and Yusei kiss.

"Why don't you two hop into a love boat and kiss all night," Jack said.

"Jack," Carly screamed, "We don't kiss very often. Why don't we kiss as much huh?"

Jack leans into her ear.

"We'll kiss when we're all alone," he whispers.

They get their food and start to eat.

"Akiza, you got sauce on your face," Yusei says as he wipes it off with a napkin.

"Thanks Yusei," Akiza says. She kisses his check.

"See Jack, they don't just kiss. They also help each other too."

"Ugh, can we stop talking about kissing," Jack said.

They finish their food.

"Okay, I'm picking up the bill," Yusei said.

"No, I am," Jack said.

"No, I am!"

"The "Great Jack Atlas" never misses an opportunity to impress a girl," Jack said.

"Jack, you'll impress me more by forfeiting and splitting the bill," Carly said.

"Uh, fine," Jack says.

They split the bill and meet at the door.

"Carly and I have to go. We have some unfinished business to do," Jack said.

"Okay, Akiza and I have some business too," Yusei said.

Both females look confused.

"Where are we going Jack," Carly asked.

"Some place we've gone before," he said.

They drive a ways and get to a small lake. They get out of the car.

"This is the same place that we saw Akiza and Yusei on a date," Carly said.

"Yeah, but I thought this time, we could be the romantic couple." He points to the familiar boat.

They get in and ride to the middle of the lake.

Jack stops rowing. He moves to the same side of the boat as Carly. He puts his arm around her.

"Jack, I've never seen this side of you before."

They lean in and start to kiss.

Carly knew they both had kiss before, but never like this. She opened her mouth and let Jack enter. They lost track of time and space and just enjoyed being with each other.

Yusei started to drive to the twin's apartment. The twins weren't home, but they had given Yusei and Akiza each a key.

"Yusei, we're heading to the Tops. The twins aren't home. Why are we going there?"

Yusei just smiles as he drives into the parking lot.

"Let's head up to their apartment," he said.

They get their and he opens the door.

"All right Yusei, fun's over. What are we doing here?"

He steps out onto the patio and motions for her to come over.

She walks up to him and he puts her arm around her.

They look up at the buildings of New Domino.

"Wow, I've never seen the city like this before," Akiza said.

"I was here the other night and thought I could show it to you," Yusei responded.

"I can't believe how all the lights can make it look so beautiful," Akiza said.

They find some chairs by the pool and bring them closer.

They relax and then Akiza goes over to Yusei.

"You want to sit next to me," he asked.

"No, I'd rather do something else."

They lean in and kiss.

When they stop to breathe, they can't help, but notice all the lights.

"It feels like we have a spotlight on us," Akiza said.

"Well, if the spotlights are on us, we got to make the most of it."

They lean in and kiss passionately again.

Although the two couples were miles apart, they still shared the same feeling. The feeling of being with their loved one and being together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I couldn't think of anything. I finally got an idea that I hope you'll like. Plus, Leo has a song for you!  
**

**Enjoy!**

Akiza, Yusei, Leo and Luna were heading out to a new buffet restaurant that just opened. We start in the car ride there.

"Now Leo, don't embarrass us," Luna said.

"Why Luna? The ones who you should be worried about are Akiza and Yusei."

Yusei and Akiza look at each other.

"Uh, I don't want to be mean, but, why us," Yusei asked.

"Because you'll stare into each other's eyes and say how beautiful you are. Seriously, that gets old _real fast."_

"Ugh," Luna said, "Just let them go. Don't eat too much and get sick at the table."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Leo said.

The place was packed and they had to, patiently, stand in line. Although, Leo was having a hard time.

"Man, did you see that guy's plate! Look at the food on that one," Leo shouted.

"Leo, calm down, you'll get to eat soon enough," Yusei said.

Once they got to pay and go in, they found a table for four.

"Okay, I'll sit here," Yusei said.

"And I'll sit here," Akiza said. She sat across from Yusei.

"Of course you two would pick those spots," Leo said, "C'mon, lets go get food."

Akiza, Luna, and Yusei got their food and sat down.

"Hey, where's Leo," Akiza asked.

"He's still getting food," Luna said, "I think he's having a hard time deciding."

**A/N: To the song "Jingle Bells" I don't own Jingle Bells or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Leo sings:

Eating is so fun.

It's what I love to do.

Especially at buffets

With lots of brand new food.

It's true I fart a lot

And burp a whole lot to,

But I just say, "In my language, it's a way to say, "Thank You."

Oh!

I love food. I eat food. I eat and love food.

Carrot cake and fried chicken and even brussel sprouts.

Oh!

I love food. I eat food. I eat and love food.

Now I hope I have enough or I'll come back again.

**A/N: End song.**

Leo leaves with tons of food on his plate.

When he gets back, everyone stares at his plate.

"Leo, you do know you can go back as many times as you want," Luna said.

"So, save time and get it at once," he said.

"But then some food could get cold or mix with other foods," Akiza said.

"It's fine. I'll just eat fast."

He digs in.

About ten minutes later, Leo finishes his plate. Everyone else, is on their second.

Suddenly...

"Hup," Leo said, "Hup. Oh hup no! I have the hup hiccups."

"Oh great," Luna said.

Some people looked towards them.

"Just find some peanut butter," Akiza said, "That helps me."

"Okay. Hup," Leo said.

He gets up and looks for it. However, the other food starts to tempt him.

"Oh, look at that steak and that pie too!"

He stops walking.

"Screw the peanut butter, the hiccups will go away soon," he thought.

He grabbed a new plate.

Soon, he has his second plate and eats it quickly so no one noticed the hiccups. He gets another plate and starts to chow through it. Akiza, Luna, and Yusei start to wonder.

"Leo, did you get the peanut butter," Luna asked.

"Uh, sure," Leo lied.

"Hup!"

"Okay that's it," Luna said, "Since your too lazy to get it, then I will."

She gets up.

"Your causing a scene," Leo whispers to her.

A few people look towards them.

"Well, I'm not as bad as you," Luna replied.

She goes and gets the peanut butter.

Akiza and Yusei get their desserts and come back to find Luna trying to get Leo's hiccups to go away.

"Okay Leo, get some peanut butter and chew it slowly."

Leo scoops out the entire small container of peanut butter. He chews it quickly.

"I said, "slowly," not, "quickly," Luna said.

"What? I had to get use to that yummy peanut butter taste," Leo said.

"Fine, I'll get you a new one," Luna said.

She also grabbed herself a dessert while she was up. She gets back to the table.

"Okay, Leo now chew this one _slowly," _Luna said, "I'm going to eat my dessert."

Leo puts it in his mouth. As soon as Luna looks away, Leo swallows it. Yusei and Akiza giggle.

"Okay, so did it work," Luna asked.

"Hup," Leo screeches.

"Ugh, I'll get a new one," Luna said.

Pretty soon, Leo had gone through 6, small, containers of peanut butter and his hiccups were still there. He kept finding ways to distract Luna. He'd point out someone, ask a question, or ask Yusei or Akiza a question to change her attention. Finally on the 7th one.

"Okay Leo, this is the last one I'm getting for you," Luna said.

She sat down and even though Leo tried to turn her attention, she stayed focused on Leo. He swallowed.

"Okay, are they gone," Leo asked.

Silence.

"Yes," he said, "Now, I'm going to get that peanut butter pie!"

Everyone groaned.

After Leo was done, he stood up.

"Okay, you guys lets go."

Everyone stayed seated.

"Okay," Leo chuckled, "Lets go."

He looked as Akiza and Yusei were locked into each other's eyes.

"He eyes look so soft and sweet," Yusei thought.

"His eyes are so gentle and kind," Akiza thought.

Luna just sat and smiled.

"They're so cute together," she thought.

After a little while, Leo went and shook each of them. They snapped out of their dreams.

"Oh right," Yusei said, "Lets go."

They got in the car. About halfway home, Leo didn't feel well.

"Yusei, can you pull over? I feel car sick," he said.

"Maybe it's from all the peanut butter," Akiza said.

"Maybe it's from too good of food," Leo said.

"Or maybe it's Leo doesn't know when to stop stuffing his face," Luna said.

They got home and Leo laid on the couch.

"Okay, for once in my life, I don't want to see any food until I feel better," Leo said.

Yusei sat next to Leo and Akiza and Luna sat on chairs. Akiza turned on the TV.

"Introducing a new peanut butter," the announcer said.

"No," Leo shouted.

He closed his eyes until the next ad.

"There's a new show coming! It's, "Rock the Kitchen!"

"I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna be sick," Leo yells.

He runs up to the bathroom.

Everyone follows.

Once Leo was done getting sick, Luna helped him to his room. Akiza got some ibuprofen. Yusei got some soda.

"Okay, Leo just get some rest," Akiza said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go to bed too,'" Luna said, "To keep him company."

"That's very kind of you Luna," Yusei said as he set the soda next to Leo.

"You guys can stay as long as you like," Luna said.

"Good night," Leo said.

"Good night," Luna replied.

"Good night," Yusei and Akiza said.

When they got downstairs, Yusei and Akiza sat on the couch. Akiza wrapped themselves in a blanket.

"So, what was the station that we are on," Yusei asked.

"All About Cooking Network," Akiza said.

They couldn't help, but laugh.

Akiza and Yusei looked into each other's eyes again.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful your eyes are tonight," Yusei said.

"Well, yours are beautiful too," Akiza said.

They smiled at each other.

"Well, there is one time that we don't see each other's eyes," Akiza said.

"When's that," Yusei asked.

"When we kiss," Akiza said.

"Well then, lets see if that's true," he responded.

They close their eyes and kiss.

**A/N: I apologize for very little faithshipping. I haven't done this story in so long. Hope you enjoyed the song!**

**Please Review!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20!**

**After looking at many stories and realizing that many never get a proper ending, I've decided to write an ending to this story and the story****"Our Lives Toghether: Just the Two of Us."**** Since the stories are connected and in succession of eachother, it's kind of an ending to both.  
**

**Although I'm sure people have forgotten what has happened, you can look at previous Chapters or read my other story "Our Lives Toghether: Just the Two of Us."**

**Most major evens happen in the latter.**

It was a few months later...

Yusei was at the twins apartment.

He looked at the calender as he flipped it over.

He saw a date circled on the upcoming month and smiled at it.

It was the day that Yusei helped Akiza.

The day she was reunited with her family.

Yusei looked at the year.

He wasn't sure how long they had been _technically_ dating, but it was over a year.

"Yusei," Leo said as he and Luna ran over to him.

"Hey," Luna said, "What's with that date circled on the calender?"

"Well...it's the day that I helped Akiza become reunited with her family," Yusei replied, "Kind of an anniversary."

"Aww. That's so sweet," Luna said.

"Anniversary? Isn't that for married couples?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Yusei replied.

"But you and Akiza aren't married," Luna noted.

Yusei blushed.

He hadn't really sat down and thought about him and Akiza being married.

Yusei sat down on the sofa and the twins sat next to him; one on each side.

"You guys...do you think Akiza and I are meant for one another?"

The twins look at one another.

"Of course," Luna said, "Look at all the thing you have done for her."

"Yeah," Leo chimed in, "You saved Akiza not once, but twice."

"You gave her her family back."

"You helped her defeat the Dark Signers."

"You helped her become a Turbo Duelist."

"You built her a duel runner (with Jack and Crow of course)."

Yusei smiled at the twin's comments.

"Yeah. I did do a lot of things for her," he said.

The twins smiled back.

"See, you should be together," Leo said.

"You two were meant to be together," Luna said.

"Forever and ever," they said together.

They ran off.

Yusei closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but Akiza made a big sacrifice for me," he thought, "She got her tubes tied. That way, I could pursue a dueling career, but not have to worry about being a bad father."

Yusei looked at the pile of mail on the coffee table.

He found an envelope for him.

He opened it and looked at it.

It was his WRGP winnings.

Yusei smiled.

"I know what some of this money's going for," he thought.

The next Friday, Yusei met at Akiza's house for their weekly date.

Yusei wore his usual clothes.

He wanted this date to _look_ as normal as possible.

Yusei met Akiza's father at the door.

"Hello Mr. Fudo. It's so nice to see you again, as we do every week."

Yusei nodded.

"The pleasure is mine," he responded.

"I'm so proud that you're so dedicated to keep your promise to Akiza," Akiza's mother added.

"It shows just how much you care about me," Akiza said from the steps.

Everyone looked up at her.

Akiza was wearing her usual clothes.

But to Yusei, it didn't matter what she wore.

She was always beautiful in his eyes.

Akiza went down the stairs and approached Yusei.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"I'm ready if you are," he responded.

Akiza turned and gave a hug to her mother and father.

"Be safe," her father added.

They nodded and went outside.

Akiza's mother shut the door and Akiza went to Yusei's runner.

Yusei already had the helmets on the seat.

They put them on and got on.

Akiza grabbed onto Yusei's waist and they headed off.

As they rode to the restaurant, Akiza couldn't help, but think about Yusei.

"We've been dating for over a year and I feel like I've gotten to know so much about Yusei," she thought, "I wonder if Yusei feels that same way about me."

They arrived at the restaurant.

Although they had been here before, they always enjoyed going.

They went inside and ordered their food.

They then talked about dueling.

Yusei was going to enter a small tournament next month.

Akiza was excited at the thought of watching Yusei duel again.

"It's been a long time since I got to watch you in a duel," she said.

Yusei smiled when she said that.

It really showed how dedicated she was to Yusei's professional dueling career.

It also showed him, just how much she supported and cared about him.

They got their food, ate, and paid.

They returned to Yusei's runner and were putting their helmets on.

"I want to make a stop before we go home," Yusei said.

"Okay," Akiza replied.

They got on and headed off.

As Yusei was driving, Akiza noticed where they were going.

They were heading for the Kaiba Dome.

They went to a parking lot just outside of the stadium.

Yusei got off his runner and so did Akiza.

He took her hand.

Akiza felt his hands shaking.

"He must be nervous about something," Akiza thought.

They walked to the gate.

Since Yusei was a "professional duelist," he had access to the Kaiba Dome at all hours of the day.

Of course, there were security cameras should anything happen.

Akiza and him walk inside and down the steps, still hand in hand.

The stadium was empty, yet the lights were dimly on.

Since no big tournaments would happen for a few months, the stadium just had regular, regulation duel fields.

They walked into the stadium floor and to the center of the fields.

They looked around at all the empty seats.

Akiza had never noticed how big the stadium was without people in it.

Akiza turned to Yusei.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yusei. Why are we here?" Akiza asked.

Yusei then reached into a pocket in his jacket.

He made sure it was in one that Akiza wouldn't feel as they rode his runner.

He then took her hand and got down on his left knee.

Akiza gasped at what he was doing.

She quickly started crying.

"Akiza," Yusei started, "We've had such a long road together. You first came as a girl without a family. You didn't like what the world did to you. I tried to show you that you're beautiful and so is the mark on your arm."

"You then started questioning me and seeing me as someone who thought of you as real person, instead of a monster."

"When Sayer left, you were heartbroken. You didn't want to see your family, your now close friends, or even me."

"You then opened your heart back to your family, new friends, and back to me as well."

"You found out who Sayer was and the horrible things he did. However, you still thanked him for taking you in and it was due to your kind and caring heart."

"The Dark Signers came and then, Sayer came back. You then learned about what he did to Misty and you felt anger at him again. When he left for good, you completely got him out of your life."

"You then heard my calls and defeated Misty and the Dark Signers."

"Before the WRGP started, you wanted to become a Turbo Duelist and be part of my life. That meant so much to me."

"As the WRGP came and went, you showed me that I wasn't spending enough time with you or the twins. So then, I finally started a relationship with you. I started dating you once a week."

"You then asked me about having kids, but I wanted to pursue a dueling career However, I didn't want to become a bad father figure either. You respected that, but realized, as a man, I have hormones too. So, you had your tubes tied."

"We dated some more, had fun with the twins, and got to spend a lot of time alone together. Which leads us to right now."

"Akiza...I know I'll be spending numerous times dueling. It'll be on fields and in stadiums like this."

"I want you to be there for each and every one of my duels. Win or lose, I want to meet and show my love of you after every duel until I retire."

He opened the box.

Akiza gasped at the ring.

It was gold, with a giant diamond in the middle of four smaller diamonds.

"Akiza. I know we can finally show our true love of one another."

"We can show our love if you, Akiza Izinski, will marry me."

Akiza, still crying, looked at him and the ring.

"Akiza Izinski. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Akiza said with a nod.

Tears rushing down her cheeks.

Yusei took his gloves off, put them in his pocket, and slipped it onto her finger.

She smiled at the ring.

She looked at Yusei and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Yusei put his arms around her as they leaned in for a kiss.

They immediately kissed deeply and passonitely, without hesitation.

Yusei put his hands on Akiza's back and waist.

Akiza moaned with pleasure as he rubbed her softly and gentally.

She put her fingers in his dark, black and yellow hair.

Akiza tried to push his face closer, to deepen the kiss.

Soon, their bodies touched the other.

They were so deep into the kiss, that they didn't really notice.

When they took a moment to breathe, they smiled at one another.

"I can't wait for the wedding," Akiza said happily.

"Me too," Yusei replied as they let go of one another.

They then headed out of the stadium hand-in-hand.

**A/N: Sorry the make-out scene's bad. I'm not really good at writing them.**


End file.
